


Beneath The Midnight Sky

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amulets, Bisexual Male Character, Blindfolds, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Celibacy, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Science, Emotional Baggage, Force Ghost(s), Force Visions, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, It Gets Worse, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Kidnapping, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Obi-Wan's Past Drunken Shenanigans, Older Man/Younger Man, Padawan Shenanigans, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dooku, Pregnancy Scares, Protective Dooku, Protective OC, Ritual Sex, Romantic Gestures, Science Fiction, Self-Esteem Issues, Sith Holocron, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tender Sex, That's Not How The Force Works, The Dark Side of the Force, Trust Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2021-04-01
Packaged: 2021-04-20 19:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: A planet in wild space is being courted by the separatist so the republic sends their best negotiator Obi-Wan Kenobi and along with him, they send Anakin Skywalker.Only Anakin drops a bomb that will change the course of the war on Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ct-6116 | Kix, Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Garen Muln & Reeft & Quinlan Vos, Dooku/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Krynze
Comments: 67
Kudos: 172





	1. Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> I have been blessed by the grace of an artist, Thank you Jorel for gifting such beautiful work to me :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin are asked to mediate a negotiation with a tribe of peoples on a distant planet in wild space, The Chieftain of those people has stated that he will not negotiate until they participate in a ritual that the clan holds every couple of years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there are major consent issues in this chapter. Obi-Wan or Anakin MUST participate in the Clan's 'Fertility' Ritual if they wish to negotiate with the clan for them to allow Republican troops to be stationed on the planet, they are not given a choice. They have to or they will not be allowed to negotiate simple as that. 
> 
> So this is very much a consent problem because Obi-Wan is the self-sacrificing fool that he is he consents to it but only because he has no choice if he wants to negotiate with the Clan. Complications are bound to happen as they will in situations of this magnitude.

“I’m Married Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan spluttered at Anakin’s words, completely taken off guard by his former padawan’s words, because he couldn’t believe his ears. He couldn’t believe that Anakin had finally shared with him the truth that the younger man had been attempting to hide for so long. 

“What? Since When!” Obi-Wan had a fairly good idea of when but he wanted Anakin to admit it, he wanted Anakin to share the truth with him, maybe this could be a step to fixing their relationship. He knew they had some trouble, because of all the things that Anakin blamed him for. All the little things Anakin did that made him suspect that Anakin had lost faith in his old master…

“Since we were protecting Padme from Wesell.” Anakin actually looked like he wanted to sink into the ground and not talk about this subject anymore. Obi-Wan wanted to run his hand down his face in exasperation, he hadn’t realized that Padme and Anakin had actually gotten married that quickly. Surely it had been right after they had all almost died on Geonosis and not before it, that was still sooner than he had expected. 

“Anakin, you know, to form attachments that are that strong is against the code.” Anakin’s lips thinned and the look in his eyes was that of mullish anger. The force and Anakin’s body vibrating with all the emotions Anakin was going through, anger, fear, sadness, pride, and love. Obi-Wan understood what it was to love and to fear what it would mean for him as a Jedi, but this was well past anything he understood because he had never allowed his love for any of the people he had ever loved to surpass his duty as a Jedi.

“But, now you know why I can’t be the one to participate in this tradition the natives are all but forcing us to be in,” Anakin said lightly as if Obi-Wan would willingly sacrifice something he had kept all these years. Something he hadn’t thought he would need to talk to Anakin about.

“Anakin, you know some Jedi practice some very rigid-” 

Anakin cut him off, “Just because I got married doesn't mean I’m going to suddenly start being celibate!” Anakin was unconsciously reading him again because he was going to say ridgid ideology and ease into celibacy.

“Anakin please allow me to finish what I meant to say, I didn’t mean that you should start practicing being celibate but rather that I am one of the Jedi who practice celibacy.” Anakin’s face was full of shocked confusion like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“What? Wait, you? Why would you do that...Was it because of the dutchess?” Obi-Wan sighed at Anakin’s words, did everyone know how he had felt for Satine? Yes, once upon a time he had loved her or at least believed so and she still held a spot in his heart. But, she needed freedom from his feelings. So he let them go, let them gather dust so that she had no hope and would be able to move on from him.

It really hadn’t worked as well as he would have hoped, because he still cared for her and it was clear from their last interaction that she still cared about him too. But, Anakin didn’t need to know that little detail. He wouldn’t understand that they both held their duty above their feelings for each other, that they would forever love each other but would forever not be together in that manner.

“No, Satine is not the reason I practice celibacy.” She probably would have been one of the reasons Obi-Wan wouldn’t have if they had gotten further than kissing and light touching over their clothes. But, he was far too good at becoming attached to beings. Sex only made it worse, and he couldn’t turn his back on the tenets of the Jedi. So he’d made the vows young to make sure it stayed that way.

But, now his hand was being forced here. Anakin wouldn’t do it because of his loyalty to his dear wife which was quite commendable but that meant he was left and that he was going to have to go through with the ritual the chieftain said would be the only way he would negotiate with them.

They said the ritual was the blessing of the force, and usually the Chieftain said those who were drawn together by the force often became a mated pair, they did not expect that of the Jedi who had come to negotiate. However, they still ran the risk of impregnating someone and a child being born of their blood. Since Anakin would not partake of this ritual and rightly so that left Obi-Wan, he did not want to sire a child nor bear a child. 

The Chieftain had told them the duration they would not be able to see or talk or use the force. A blindfold would cover their eyes and they would be forced to keep their tongue and to wear an amulet that apparently hindered the senses of a force-sensitive and no contraception to speak of at all…

“But, surely if we told them about this?” Anakin said, eyes wild with an emotion Obi-Wan could not place. No, he doubted that the Chieftain would allow such a thing. He clearly wanted one of them to help add a new bloodline so that there would be less inbreeding. So, that was not going to work out for them.

“I believe it is far too late for such a course of action, I don’t think that would have been an option at any rate Anakin.” Anakin looked stricken and why wouldn’t he? If he hadn’t been married it probably would have been him to go through with the ritual and Obi-Wan would have kept his vow of celibacy intact. But, now he would have to break fifteen years of an unbroken vow.

“Sire Jedi?” A soft voice called with an equally soft knock to the door, Obi-Wan sighed. It was time then, he opened the door and two women were waiting for him. Their hair braided with sweet-smelling flowers and soft silken dresses in vibrant reds, oranges and greens with glittering threads of gold throughout their garments accentuated their femininity but didn’t border on obscene.

“Yes, I will follow you.” They nodded in unionson the younger woman smiling brightly at him and the older simply leading the way. 

“I was frightened when I participated. But, it wasn’t nearly as terrible as I thought it would be.” The younger of the two said softly as she led him to where he would bathe to ‘purify negativity’ from his body. He smiled gently at the woman, her words meant a great deal to others she had led Obi-Wan didn’t doubt, but for him, it brought a certain heaviness to his heart. 

They left him in front of the pool that was slightly steaming, this region wasn’t far from a volcano so it wasn’t really surprising to see. Slowly he stripped, placing his robes on the side of the hot spring and waded into the water that smelled lightly of native plants and minerals, the water was warm, soothing soaking in its warmth was like finding a sunny spot in the temple to meditate. The beauty of nature however didn’t dissipate the turning of his gut, Obi-Wan inhaled and exhaled attempting to push his worries away.

He hadn’t been intimate with anyone in nearly fifteen years, and it had been with Vos. Sure they had been horribly drunk at the time and Bant had teased them for sennights afterwards. Obi-Wan chuckled at the thought of Bant with a sly grin on her face teasing Vos about having a thing for Obi-Wan and Vos spluttering about how that wasn’t the case, seriously they were just friends really!

Vos had helped him decide that he would make a vow of celibacy, while what he did remember of the drunken sex was good. He knew that if he were to get emotionally invested in someone before or after they had sex he was more likely to make mistakes, more likely to be the reason for their death...He had known that since Cerasi and Siri had died that he would not be able to get emotionally close without costing people their lives. 

Obi-Wan turned back to the edge of the water, a small basket sat at the edge. Bars of soap, their scent reminding him of the temple for some reason, he couldn’t pinpoint the scent and shrugged it off, Obi-Wan winced at the cold soap as he pressed it against his warm skin. He nibbled his lower lip thinking, would his new lover be kind and gentle or would they attempt to get it over with as soon as possible? Given that the chieftain had said that these people viewed this tradition as a blessing he doubted they would be rough at least.

Eventually, both women called out to him, a midnight blue robe had been placed next to the hot spring and his own clothes no doubt returned to his and Anakin’s room. The robe was softer than he expected, the younger woman held up a blindfold. 

They placed the blindfold over his eyes and led him once more, he could hear the sound of others whispering close by and other voices raised behind him somewhere. “You will be a receiver young man, and thus we will lead you to a tent where you will wait for what we call a giver. Those that you can hear behind us singing so joyfully, then the force will bless both receiver and giver.”

  
Had they assumed he would attempt to play stupid and not enter a tent? Either way, it didn’t matter, he was going to...Someone was going to take him, Force above this was not at all what he expected when they arrived in order to negotiate with the tribe to keep them from the separatist.

“In the end, a gong will sound. At that time you will be allowed to remove your blindfold and talk with your given before a second gong sounds and you are allowed to leave the tent. Though most stay the full night.”

Well, it was going to be a very awkward wait for him and his ‘given’, because what did you say to someone who had caused you to break fifteen years worth of celibacy? Both women left him to wait for his ‘given.’ 

He waited for what felt like an eternity before someone entered the tent, their footsteps hesitant, the heavy gait that either of a man or a very warrior like woman. The whisper of their robes as they sat clued him to the fact that they at least had a decent idea of where the bed had been. Obi-Wan waited, unable to stay still now that the time had come. Warm hands gently found his shoulders, he quivered at the warmth suddenly aware of how cold he had become waiting for them. 

The warm large hands rough with callous’ no doubt from the pommel of a sword gently explored lightly over the robe as if asking for permission...Maybe there was something to be said for the tribe after all if they were this gentle with their lovers. Clever fingers brushing the edges of the robe just featherlight touches to his skin, he definitely appreciated that they were being so kind. Obi-Wan had been so nervous but the longer that his ‘Given’ moved slowly, waiting for him to dictate the speed of their coupling the more bold he felt.

Obi-Wan pulled his own tie and allowed those warm hands to find more skin, Obi-Wan gasped softly as fingers caressed a nipple, why were those so sensitive! He allowed the man to pull the rest of the robe off and toss it somewhere, to lean him back against the soft fur of the bed. His heart pounded in his chest, this still felt quick for him even though he knew his giver was allowing him time.

Lips gently pressed against his chest, slowly marching their way down to his navel with the scrap of a bearded face against quickly sensitised skin. Obi-Wan arched against the warm mouth that took his manhood in, biting his knuckles so as to not make a sound at the intense feeling of someone doing something so filthy. The warm suction so eager and he wasn’t sure if they had ever done this before but if they hadn’t they were quite gifted!

The mouth released him and soft kisses and light nips were administered to his thighs. Those warm hands brushed against his sides, urging him to sit. Pulling him onto his knees, clearly, this person was taller than he was… Fingers still as gentle as they had been so far in this encounter brushed against his buttocks causing him to jolt.

His chest was pressed to the others, his knees positioned slowly to accommodate the other's intentions. He grasped at strong, sturdy shoulders as fingers that had been dipped in the oils that had been left in the room teased his hole. Obi-Wan couldn’t help the near-silent moan that slipped out of his mouth at fingers that slowly twisted inside of him. 

Eventually, his lover deemed him stretched and lowered him onto his back, covering his body with their own. This was it, he was finally going to be taken, he trembled in both anticipation and apprehension. But, the man only placed soft kisses along his collarbones and nipping at his nipples. Slowly the apprehension bleeds away, just as the man had meant for it to.

Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, he was still nervous but his first experience in years was turning out to be so enjoyable. This man was clearly aware that some of those who waited in the tents were virgins and more than nervous about losing their virginity. 

While his situation was a bit different, he had been practicing celibacy for nearly fifteen years but he’d had several sexual encounters with other Jedi before that. Jedi he’d already been attached to even if some of them were jackasses sometimes, He nearly missed Vos’ cocky attitude.

Obi-Wan grimaced as his lover pressed into him, it didn’t hurt per se but it didn’t feel all that comfortable either. Maybe it had been a good thing he had been as drunk as Vos when they’d had sex if that's what it felt like with nothing in his system.

The man paused as if sensing his discomfort, slowly rubbing hands along his arms and chest. It helped ease it, but Obi-Wan wasn’t exactly shy to note his lover was big for him. He nudged his lover who pressed closer in surprise before the man worked up a rhythm that would lead both of them to orgasm quickly.

The discomfort floating away to the back of his mind as the man brushed up against his prostate. Sweat dripping onto Obi-Wan’s chest and abdomen as they withered together joined so intimately, he gasped at his orgasm and then was floating away.

When Obi-Wan came back to himself, his lover was stroking his hair. Their legs still intertwined, his body covering his lovers. Slowly his lover picked him up and carefully made their way to the other end of the tent away from the doorway, where were they going?

He gasped as a shower burst on above them, cleaning away the sweat and semen that stained his skin. His lover gently ran a cloth over Obi-Wan’s sensitized skin, He clung to the man when he was almost let go. Not sure of his own feet, the man led him to lean against what felt like a natural rock formation. 

The village was much like the one on Ahch-To, the homes not quite level with each other. But he hadn’t realized that they had set the tents up against a cliff face that had been built into. Were the tents permanent, it would make sense if they did this every few years… Obi-Wan nearly purred at being pampered like this, strong calloused hands burying into his shoulders and the tense muscles there he hadn’t even realized he had. 

Obi-Wan pressed back against his lover who easily slid back into him, they rocked together riding the feeling of the shower against skin that only became more sensitive and oxytocin. He came for a second time, his lover pulling away. Had he not? Perhaps his lover hadn’t wanted to be inside of him...Not after taking the time to clean him out surely, it still left him a little disappointed.

His lover pressed kisses to his hands and led him from the shower, a towel briskly drying him off, if the sound of the towel was any indication his lover was just as brisk with his own drying off. Cold perhaps? The shower had been quite warm and they had been sharing body heat before that.

They curled together back in bed, simply enjoying each other's warmth under heavy fur blankets, His lover playing with his hair again, soothing him. Obi-Wan started at the sound of the gong being struck, had it really been that long? He trembled, he didn’t want to see his lover or the disappointment they were sure to have at having taken a Jedi as a lover...

Obi-Wan curled more into himself as his lover slowly traced his blindfold. A gasp told him that his lover had taken off their own blindfold, Obi-Wan was suddenly pulled into a sitting position, his blindfold being ripped away from his face, He covered his face with his hands. 

  
Were they angry? He couldn’t tell with the amulet around his neck, unable to tap into the force enough for that even. Strong hands pried his hands away from his face and a cruel hand digging into his jaw. They had to be angry, that was the only reason they were being so rough with him now.

He finally opened his eyes, meeting whiskey brown eyes that looked equal parts irritated and amused at the same time. Oh. That would explain the reason why his lover hadn’t come in him a second time, he might not have been able to. Age had that effect on men and well his lover certainly wasn’t young anymore, not that he could say he was young anymore either… But, he was much younger.

“I want to skin them.” Obi-Wan snorted at the off-hand comment as his lover released his jaw, much softer now that he wasn’t freaking out nearly as bad.

“You were told to negotiate, you would have to participate, I take it Count?” Dooku looked terribly irritated. 

“If I had known you were a part of this.” 

What would Dooku have done? He had wanted to negotiate with these people too, clearly, they used this as a way to expand their genome only something went horribly wrong because they had ended up together. Who would have thought Dooku could be such a gentle and thoughtful lover?

“It’s too late for what could have been's,” Obi-Wan said faintly, causing Dooku to sigh lightly, those luminous brown eyes roving over him. Obi-Wan felt his cheeks heat, they still were nude after all. 

“I would have tried to tell them of your vows. I know before I left you were practicing celibacy.” That caught him off guard, he had, of course, told Qui-Gon with much embarrassment but had Qui-Gon told Dooku? 

“How did you?” Dooku rolled his eyes as if he couldn’t believe the words coming out of Obi-Wan’s mouth.

“Qui-Gon. Of course, Qui-Gon told me! It shocked him that you would practice. He kind of figured you’d follow him, not sleeping with anything he could sleep with but sometimes partaking. You are after all quite handsome, he probably felt like you were letting yourself down without first tasting what you would be denied.” 

That was why Qui-Gon had been so weird! Seriously, why would Qui-Gon think he wouldn’t have had sex before committing to celibacy? 

“I wasn’t a virgin.” Dooku frowned at that as if he didn’t quite believe it.

“You chose celibacy after, Qui-Gon was such an idiot. Force, I was such an idiot for thinking you hadn’t, of course, you did. Why wouldn’t you have? Let me guess you and your friends.” Were they that damned obvious, of course, they had been. Vos had a big mouth after all, and well Bant would have probably blushed or at least her version of it.

“We decided to go on one of our drunken binges.” Dooku laughed, a fond grin on the man's face when he stopped. 

“Qui-Gon didn’t really know you did he.” Obi-Wan snorted, he loved Qui-Gon and there would always be a part of him that would miss his master. But, Qui-Gon and he hadn’t seen eye to eye for quite some time before he died and this wouldn’t exactly be something Qui-Gon would have been told about. Maverick or not.

Dooku ran a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair. Eyes softening as he took in Obi-Wan’s appearance, Obi-Wan wanted to hide. They were enemies and were more than likely going to fight to the death… Lips brushed against his causing Obi-Wan to gasp. Dooku didn’t press, simply shifted away and went to fetch a robe that had found itself on the end of the bed. 

Another handed to him. Dooku was clearly not willing to talk more about this, but if Dooku was capable of such care for a complete stranger how had he become a Sith?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather simple explanation on Stewjon's odd history with the male population being able to have children feat, Ahsoka Tano.

“Master Kenobi, can I ask you something?” Obi-Wan glanced up from the work on his desk, Ahsoka looked unsure of herself and rather small in the doorway. He relaxed, Ahsoka was a wonderful Jedi and anything he could do to help her on her way he would. “Anything Ahsoka.” She stepped into his room and the doors slid shut. 

“I have a bit of an odd question really.” She was looking anywhere but him. That wasn’t a good sign, Ahsoka was rarely shy about asking him questions. The ones she had asked him that she’d been shy about were all about human physiology, because sometimes she just didn’t understand the things happening around her. As embarrassing a subject as it was Obi-Wan would try to answer her question as long as it was appropriate. 

“Well, you might be asking the right person.” She snorted and made herself comfortable on Obi-Wan’s bed. Legs dangling, slowly swinging.

“Sky Guy's been acting like a loon lately.” Obi-Wan snorted, his old padawan was an oddity at times, It didn’t help that Anakin was also the sort to be all over the place and unable to talk through it until he’d broken down and fixed a few things and even then Anakin was prone to keeping secrets, not that he was any good at it.

“When is he not?” Ahsoka chuckled but then went serious. Her eyes curiously wandering over him, the force light so he wasn’t overly worried about what made her become so serious.

“I’m getting mixed signals honestly. Either you got Padme pregnant or you’re pregnant, so which is it?” What in the force gave Ahsoka those two very different indications, what had Anakin been telling her?

“What! No!” She looked like she didn’t believe him in the slightest, but this was a very serious thing, Ahsoka was far too young to have a conversation with her master about other people having sex let alone her grandmaster of all people! “Honestly Ahsoka, Padme is my friend but I took a vow of Celibacy, so I wouldn’t have gotten her pregnant.”

Ahsoka nodded, had he told her about his celibacy before, he didn’t believe so...So why wasn’t she surprised? “What about you? I know you just said you took a vow but, sometimes people break things.” He was going to slaughter Anakin, no one should break their vows unless they had no choice. A flash of heat skimmed his abdomen at the thought of his own vows shattered in pieces. 

“Human males typically cannot become pregnant Ahsoka, I’m sure you were taught that.” She smiled at Obi-Wan’s comment with a nod.

“Except for a handful of places like Stewjon, your homeworld.” Obi-Wan was starting to get a headache just thinking about this conversation.

“Stewjon is one of the few places that male humans can become pregnant, but it’s extremely rare. Only two percent of the male population of Stewjon can conceive,” Obi-Wan said with haste because maybe she wouldn’t ask if he was part of that two percent if he explained how rare it was.

“And with your bad luck your one of them.” Well kark. He did have a certain amount of bad luck, didn’t he?

“It’s not really a bad luck situation so much as one I would prefer not to be in. But, yes I can conceive. I’m not pregnant though, what could Anakin have possibly said to draw you to that conclusion?” He was very curious about what Anakin said because he thought he made it clear that Anakin would not talk about what had happened.

“He told me about how you knew that he and Padme were married. About time in my opinion, because the worst kept secret ever! And I asked him what prompted it.” 

Which led Anakin to tell her about him going instead. “I took a contraceptive soon after that and haven’t had any issues.” Ahsoka sighed, almost as if she were disappointed!

“While I’m glad you’re not pregnant, but I kinda wanted to see how cute a baby with your blood would be.” Obi-Wan could feel his cheeks heat up, because why would she think his child would be cute?

“Ahsoka?” She blinked and let out a laugh. 

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just that most padawans agree. Any children you’d father or as I know now give birth have to be horribly adorable because you're so handsome, and we all are pretty certain that anyone you would choose to be with would be beautiful.” 

That. That should not be a topic of conversation that the padawans should be talking about. He wasn’t about to get anyone pregnant, and Obi-Wan doubted he was going to become pregnant either.

“I do have another question if you have time,” Ahsoka asked softly and Obi-Wan nodded, it could hardly be any worse than the conversation thus far had been.

“If you’re setting out to embarrass me today what’s another question?” Obi-Wan grinned at Ahsoka who returned it with a smile.

“How come men on Stewjon can conceive?” That he could in fact answer because he asked the same thing when he found out that he could conceive.

“There’s a legend actually. Would you like to hear it?” Ahsoka nodded, suddenly her attention was fully on him. She didn’t seem to like history much but maybe because it tied to him and his homeworld?

“A long time ago a scientist figured out a great cataclysm was going to befall Stewjon. He begged and pleaded with others to believe him, the only person who believed him was his lover. They prepared for the cataclysm, the scientist knew it would decimate the population and sought to find a way to build the population faster.”

The holo he’d watched as a youngling had been far simpler, but Ahsoka was older than he had been. She seemed so utterly caught in the story now if he had children...Would they be the same? Could a simple story make their eyes light up? He shook himself out of those thoughts. He’d never have a child and even if he did, if they turned out to be non-force sensitive they would be sent away. 

“Eventually the cataclysm came and many people died. But, the scientist and his lover knew it wouldn’t be the end for Stewjon. So the scientist put his plan in motion, it looked so hopeful. But, in the end, it failed. Causing the Scientist to fall into a depression, he had thought he could save Stewjon.”

The next part had never rung true to him, he always felt like there was something more to the story. That in the end, it was possible that science did save the day and everyone just didn’t want to believe it.

“The Scientist, however, did not know his lover could talk with the goddess. Personally, I feel like they might mean the force.” Ahsoka nodded, her chin resting in her hands.

“Probably!” He smiled at her agreement. He still thought the story had a lot of flaws, but they could talk about that later. 

“The lover asked the goddess to make the scientist’s hopes come true, and eventually he lost hope because he believed the goddess didn’t listen. But, she had heard him and used her power to help Stewjon.”

Someone had probably found a way to use science and the force together if the force was used at all. It wouldn’t be the last time after all the temple showed how much the technology in it relied on those who could use the force. Not to mention all the races that knew how to clone, maybe there could be something there and the force hadn’t been used. Either way, it no longer mattered. Except to those born on Stewjon who were affected by what had happened thousands of years ago.

“Let me guess, in the end, the scientist dude got knocked up by his lover.” He snorted at Ahsoka’s brash words.

“Yes, and so did many others all over Stewjon by their lovers. They called it a goddess’ blessing and in later generations called it several things. People are still split on whether the force or science saved the day.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I'm split, on one hand, I want to be amused by Anakin fretting that Obi-Wan could have gotten knocked up and be wrong but on the other, I want to see cute Obi-Wan offspring who he fights for :(
> 
> I think I'll set a goal this time for the vote :/ if I can get Ten votes for Obi-Wan to be knocked up I will write M-Preg Obi-Wan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooku travels to a tiny backwater world, only to discover something he hadn't expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a very much a rehash of the first chapter, from Dooku's point of view! Except for the end of the chapter XD What that means, well you're going to have to read to see ;)

He wanted to turn this little man into dust, how dare he? Either take part in fertility rituals or leave and let the Republic gain an ally near a hyperspace lane that would be beneficial? He let out a breath.

“I’m the only representative.” The Chieftain nodded at his words but it didn’t seem to bother the man. For a human, he really was quite old, for a force user that didn’t exactly hinder him. But, he didn’t want to accidentally get some tribeswoman of a backwater world pregnant if he was still capable of such a thing.

But, what choice did he have? Dooku doubted the Chieftain would take anything as a means for him to not participate. “Fine, What must I do?” The Chieftain led him to a group of young men and women who laughed and talked around a great fire.

“They say a long time ago that our tribe was saved by the force. Since then we give the force a chance to continue on our tribe. Men and women who are chosen as the Given come here and celebrate the force and its wisdom. Once the Chosen have all purified themselves the Given take their turn to purify in the sacred pools.” 

The tradition was somewhat similar to one on Serenno, but that tradition was for those who would marry. It was a very sacred vow, after all, these people were using it for sex, however. Which really was a perversion of what he had been taught when he returned home. 

The Chieftain gave him a quick look at the tents so that he would not be lost, the others were often granted time to make sure everything was in order, to his surprise there were showers in the tents. Maybe they weren’t as barbaric as he thought they were? Before he was led back and introduced to the other ‘Givers’, some who seemed a bit skeptical of him. He would be too given his age, not that he looked his age supposedly. 

Eventually, each man and woman was handed an amulet, apparently the force ‘blessed’ the tribe by giving it individuals who were force-sensitive. The amulet was powerful; he would give them that, he could barely feel the force let alone anything else with it in his hand alone, around his neck he would be completely cut off.

He just wanted this to be over by the time it was his turn to bathe in the sacred pools which turned out to be a hot spring. Stepping in the warm waters was a relief though, his aching body-calming at the warmth of the waters and while the scent of minerals was strong there was a hint of something living, floral possibly in nature. It was too light to be certain of, he used a bar of soap he had been handed that smelled of some sort of aromatic herb.

Dooku almost didn’t want to step out of the hot spring. He felt lighter than he had in a long time, the aches of his joints while always buried under his control were absent for once. Maybe he wouldn’t embarrass himself when he took his lover. That would be a blessing certainly, he found a robe at the edge of the spring when he finally came to the edge. 

It was soft and smelled of incense. Myrrh perhaps? He was blindfolded and led to a line of others, as it was told to him by some of the other ‘Givers’ he would have to find his way into a tent. If he didn’t, did that mean he could get out of this? Doubtful. They would probably herd people back towards the tents. 

They were released to find their way and he allowed his feet to carry him towards the tents. No matter how this night ended, or the negotiation he would have to remember this was for a good reason even if it was literally the last thing he wanted to do. 

He hesitated once he entered the tent, surely there wouldn’t be much in his path to his new lover, he didn’t remember there being anything in his way that he would have to worry about. He felt the edge of what might have been the bed and then his hands found shoulders. They felt cold as they shivered at his touch, how long had the chosen been forced to sit in tents waiting for the given to come and take them? How many were virgins, was his?

That would be a cumbersome conversation. He would have to be careful, if he was rough and quick with his ministrations and it was a virgin he’d scare them for life and the chieftain would no doubt be quite livid. Dooku hardly remembered his first time. He’d thought he’d been in love, That he did remember vividly. Gods, he had been so young and foolhardy back then, hadn’t he? 

Though he was glad to note his lover was not, in fact, a woman, though that suggested that perhaps males of the species might be capable of producing offspring as well. Dooku nearly started when he brushed skin, they were cold to the touch. Well, that would change soon enough.

He smirked at the aborted gasp as he brushed a sensitive nipple, maybe this wasn’t as bad as he had made it out to be? He’d get to take a clearly younger lover and possibly introduce them to sex, Dooku brushed the robe from the man’s shoulders savoring the feeling of warming skin.

It had been a long time since he last took a lover...He dipped them back against the bed after tossing the offending piece of clothing aside. But, that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to pleasure someone still. He found their hand and laced their fingers together. The man had callous’ not unlike his own, were their warriors in the tribe. Of course, there were, why wouldn’t there be. Still, at least this might just be an enjoyable break from the war for once, Dooku pressed kisses down the younger man’s sternum. 

As filthy as this was he knew everyone washed at least, so really why wouldn’t he? He sucked the young man into his mouth who smelled of plants and spices. Dooku had to press his hands against hips that suddenly arched at the contact, he hummed around them and took them as close to the edge as he could before letting them drop out of his mouth. 

Well, at least this was going fairly well. Though the aching burn in his loins could have certainly been less at this point! They had hardly done anything and yet he was so hard already, why that should have surprised him, he had just thought about the last time he’d had sex years ago! But, the young man was clearly being pleasured to the point that he couldn’t help little sounds escaping his mouth.

At this point, he should probably move on. Dooku shifted and helped the man to his knees, was the man already prepared or would he have to? He skimmed his fingers across a generous buttock, only to feel the young man flinch at the feeling. No, his lover was clearly nervous and might not have even thought of it.

Hadn’t there been a bowl of some sort on a nightstand or stool near the bed? He shifted and found the bowl, the liquid was dense at least, lotion or thick oil of some sort. Either way, it would help open up the man and allow them to continue and he very much wished to continue with his young lover.

And he had wanted to run away from all of this before he started! Strong hands gripped his shoulders, a bearded face pressing into his neck and quite moans filtered to his ears as he prepared the young man for penetration. Yes, he was going to enjoy this if his lover was already so far lost in the pleasure.

He gently laid his treasure on the bed and slid between trembling thighs. That wouldn’t do, he pressed kisses to their clavicles before lavishing attention to their nipples, hoping to bring his lover’s nerves down before he tried to penetrate them. Eventually, the trembling stopped enough for him to be certain this would be the best time for him to take them.

He started as his lover’s thighs pressed closer and their calves pressed against his back. So they knew they were ready. Good, it was better they set the pace. He slowly pressed into the young man, very aware of the very displeased moan his lover let out. It wouldn’t be all that comfortable being penetrated like this even if they had been before, and they were still fairly tight too. He had taken note earlier that his lover was smaller than him, though quite broad in the shoulders.

A nudge got him slowly pumping into his lover, their hips eventually moving with him. He grinned and began to set a faster pace, the moans were lovely. His lover’s hands grasping at him, trying to find purchase. Dooku let out a breath, as his lover squeezed him tighter, he must have found a pleasurable spot then and attempted to strike it again.

Trembling legs pressed into his back like they were trying to get him deeper into them. He shifted and lifted their hips to find a new angle, his lover gasped as he tweaked a nipple and then they were coming. That tight entrance squeezing him into his own orgasm. 

It took him a moment to come down from the high, his lover clearly doing the same. Dooku pulled them to him, making sure it would be difficult for the young man to pull away before slowly exploring his lover. They had a beard, he’d noticed that earlier. The blindfold was still firmly attached, and soft hair, his lover seemed to become more aware as he stroked their rather silky hair.

Dooku cringed at the feeling of stale sweat on his skin. Before he did anything else he would like to shower first. He shifted and took his lover to the shower, it would also be a good place to get his lover to come again even if he couldn’t. 

He nearly smirked at how startled his lover became at the shower turning on. Not that he would blame them, they couldn’t see and if the necklace and pendant around their neck were the same he wore. It was possible that they relied on it as much as their eyes, possibly making it easy for them to be disoriented while blindfolded. 

He found a bar of the same kind of soap on the edge of the shower and began to lather his young lover, making sure to pay particular attention to the knot of muscles that made up the young man’s back. His lover carried his stress in his shoulders certainly, Dooku bit back a moan as his lover rubbed up against him. 

He gently slid into his lover, still so open from their earlier bout of sex. Dooku pulled his lover from the shower after he came and dried both of them off before gathering the young man into his arms, the blankets comfortably warm. He nearly froze when he finally heard the gong, this was it. His young lover was going to be disgusted by him, and why wouldn’t he?

Dooku reached out and thought about sparing himself from being the first to pull the blindfold but thought better of it. It would be better if he could see if they would choose fight or flight, He quickly pulled it off and couldn’t breathe, his heart clenching painfully. This was not what he had been expecting, taking a young lover was one thing, taking one’s own grand padawan was a very different thing, even if Obi-Wan wasn’t his grand padawan anymore.

He had to, Obi-Wan had every right to see what had happened. Dooku hauled Obi-Wan up and removed the blindfold, only to watch Obi-Wan eyes tightly shut throw his hands over his face like he was ashamed or embarrassed, or some combination of both.

Fear surged through him as he pulled Obi-Wan’s hands from his face before he gripped the younger man’s face in a tight hold. Obi-Wan would eventually look, he would have to. The conversation that took place afterward however made him both amused and completely exasperated with his newfound lover.

Obi-Wan’s ability to surprise him was fully intact. “You’re really not what we expected you to be are you.” That sounded far more like a statement.

“I haven’t the fainted clue what you’re talking about.” Obi-Wan smiled softly at him, fondness clear in the Jedi’s eyes. 

“You might want to destroy the Jedi, but you’re not actually Sith are you? Why else would you have taken such good care of me? Honestly, I was expecting to be taken without a care to how I would feel. But, that’s not what you did.”

Dooku knew he was blushing at the comment, honestly, it wasn’t like he was a monster. Well, okay. He was a monster, after all, he was Sith and he did do his master’s bidding. Though that should change, he should finally kill his master and do what he wanted. But Sidious did have a very good and devious plan to get rid of the current Jedi order.

“Just because I wasn’t rough with you doesn’t mean I’m not a Sith.” Obi-Wan did not at all take that seriously. Dooku shoved Obi-Wan against the bed, a hand on his throat. “It doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you.”

Obi-Wan trembled underneath him, he shouldn’t be surprised that so close to two sexual encounters that being lightly choked would cause Obi-Wan to be aroused. That holding someone in that manner wouldn’t also arouse him. Power was something he craved and having this kind of power over Obi-Wan? It wasn’t something he had been prepared for, would it be like this with anyone he chose to control during sex? Or just Obi-Wan?

“But, you won’t.” Obi-Wan shifted, Obviously needing some sort of friction. He pressed their hips together rubbing through the robes, Obi-Wan arched even with a hand still attached to his throat. Dooku snarled and took his hand away before biting Obi-Wan. Old instincts were rising, he’d been a different kind of monster once and those instincts still called to him. Obi-Wan let out a cry, a desperately aroused sounding rather than pained.

It was Obi-Wan who fumbled their robes open to expose flesh, and it was Obi-Wan who led Dooku back into his body for the third time. This time Dooku held nothing back, biting Obi-Wan’s neck and chest. Roughly plundered his warm and welcoming hole, as Obi-Wan clung to Dooku, making obscene sounds as he scratched skin trying to find some sort of purchase. 

Dooku wanted to rip the thrice-damned Amulet off, but if Obi-Wan was here then it was likely Obi-Wan had a companion and it could be another Jedi. Which meant he couldn’t go on a force fueled rampage on Obi-Wan’s ass and give the younger man a reason to remember this.

He pulled out of Obi-Wan who groaned at the loss and flipped the younger man over before shoving him down, holding his face against the bed before sliding in, finding it far easier to reach deeper in the young man like this. Obi-Wan came in violent spurts, his insides going vice tight. Dooku groaned and continued to kriff Obi-Wan through the orgasm, his own threatening to spill into Obi-Wan with every thrust.

  
Obi-Wan moaned as he lay on the bed completely spent, taking every thrust with a gasp or moaned intelligible words, save a handful. “Oh kriff, please.” Dooku came to the breathy words, who could deny such a request in that kind of voice?

  
Sometime later Obi-Wan chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't have guessed you were such a kinky bastard.”

He rolled his eyes at the younger man next to him. "I never want to hear that kind of comment coming out of your mouth ever again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and visions, hard to tell apart they are. But what do they mean?

An arm wrapped around Obi-Wan’s waist, startling him. When had the Count come into the battle? He shivered at the warmth the man exuded, he gasped as his lightsaber was ripped away and he was shoved into the side of the cave. “One would expect you to realize when you’re in danger.”

Obi-Wan struck out only to be stopped by the force, Dooku held him in place with the force as his physical hands undid his tunics. Cold air blasting against his skin like an actual blow, Dooku smirked and suddenly the man was biting him. He struggled but there was no way to escape, Pain lancing down his neck; “Stop!”

Dooku pulled away blood glistening on his beard. His eyes had turned red and his teeth so much sharper… Just like what had happened on Bray. Oh force, if Ravna somehow managed to get out of the ruins of the Citadel... Would he become infected now too? Doomed to attack those he cared for?

Lips pressed against his, soft, warm, and inviting. Obi-Wan struggled against it. Dooku was only attempting to what? What use would this be, distraction but from what? 

Suddenly he was surrounded by fire and the dark side slamming insistently against his barriers. Obi-Wan cried out stumbling, the world around him was so hot, and magma burned brightly all around him. Golden eyes watched him, their intense hatred burning deep into him before he could even make out who it was that glared at him darkness encompassed him. Warm hands brushing against him, every so often and the force warm as the hands, curling around his body as if trying to protect him.

  
“Kill him, kill him now.”

“Anakin Please!”

“I Loved you, you were my brother!”

So many voices crying out in shock and fear...

An infant's cry into an abyss.

Obi-Wan gasped, flailing as he struggled to sit up. He was in his room on the Negotiator, safe from harm… The end of his dream had felt. Different, like the force in its wisdom had only allowed him to hear the words and the child.

He wiped his brow, sweat causing his sleep things to cling to him. Rising from the bed he stripped the now sweat-soaked clothing from his weary body and went into the refresher to shower. He glanced at himself in the mirror as he passed, his eyes still held a bit of wildness to them. No doubt because he had been so disoriented when he woke thanks to his dream or vision. It didn’t help that he had dark smudges under his eyes or the greenish-yellow bruises on his torso from a fight gone incredibly wrong.

What had the vision meant, if that was what it had truly been? Often he tried to leave the visions behind, knowing he couldn’t do anything to change them. But, something had felt terribly wrong and how could one change what one didn’t know, simply you couldn’t.

Obi-Wan shifted, eyes drifting around the small space as if the refresher could tell him anything. The child...He pressed a hand against his abdomen and reached inside with the force, no. Still nothing, he would know by now, wouldn’t he? So the child could have meant anything...Anakin perhaps? He was after all a married man, could Padme be pregnant or would be?

And if that was the case, what should he do? Of course, he would help Anakin, but would Anakin let him? It was beyond obvious now to Obi-Wan that Anakin didn’t trust him at all, after all their time together...He had been Anakin’s master for just over a decade and yet Anakin had no faith in him, where had he gone wrong? 

What had he done to make Anakin mistrust him so much, yes he’d made so many mistakes at the start of their partnership...He’d been grasping for sanity honestly. His master had been slain by a sith and pretty much immediately he’d been knighted and handed Anakin to train. He’d never had the opportunity to grow and explore himself as a Knight would and Anakin had been old by Jedi standards.

But, it felt more personal than that. Anakin was unable to trust him for a reason… Obi-Wan sighed, He would have to deal with their problems at some point. Anakin would no doubt freak out about it and chose not to talk if he could so Obi-Wan would have to find some way for the young man to not escape the conversation for once.

His thoughts drifted to Dooku, the man was still their enemy and yet to have shared something so intimate… It left his feelings on the man in general confused. On one hand, he was Sith and wanted to destroy the Jedi and on the other, he clearly had feelings and wasn’t exactly the kind of monster others called him. Yes, he had done many monstrous things and would have to stand trial for those things.

But, something felt wrong...Like the man he’d known, the Jedi he’d once been didn’t fit with the Sith he was. How had he fallen so far to become Sith and who taught him, why had they taught? What did they gain by causing him to fall? Obviously, he’d had darkness in his heart, else how would he have been tempted or had there been some cause?

Qui-Gon. Dooku may not have been around a lot, but it was clear that Qui-Gon did care for his former master. He invited him for dinner often enough, enough that Obi-Wan had grown accustomed to that at least. Even if he hadn’t really interacted with his Grandmaster. A flash of memory caused him to blush. Well, he’d certainly interacted with him now.

He’d have to say for an older man, Dooku certainly didn’t know when to stop! They had sex several times even with the blindfolds off. Obi-Wan stepped out of the refresher and redressed, his body suddenly very sensitive. He had allowed two more rounds of sex even when he knew who his bedmate had been...He should have pushed the man away, should have left the tent sooner.

Anakin had been surprised that he’d come back at dawn, rather than shortly after midnight. But, Dooku had been a generous lover and it had been a long time. He might have gone a little...Overboard. The bite marks had taken ages to go away, Kix had seen some of them fairly soon after that whole fiasco and asked if it had been consensual. 

He’d said yes, but honestly had the start really been so? Either partake in the ritual or don’t negotiate… He’d consented at least to some degree and after the blindfold came off, well he’d agreed with that too rather forcefully. But, would he have broken his celibacy for anything else? Obi-Wan seriously doubted it, and he wouldn’t do so again. Maybe. Hopefully? 

He sighed and sat at his desk. If he was honest with himself? If Dooku offered, and no one’s life was on the line...He’d probably say yes. As horrible as that made him… He shouldn’t, not with a known enemy who could be quite vicious and would probably kill him rather than kriff him.

That shouldn’t make him sad. Rage boiled from the pit he usually threw it into, how could he be so pathetic? Allowing a man who had turned on the order to kriff him? He should be disgusted with both of them! Obi-Wan slammed his fist onto his desk and then promptly panicked.

What was going on with him! He wasn’t some errant padawan anymore, his anger shouldn’t get the better of him! But, his emotions had been all over the place after his night with Dooku and honestly, he shouldn’t be too surprised by that. He was horribly conflicted because he had enjoyed it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So conflicted lol, I have so many kudos! but people aren't commenting if they want mpreg or not :/ 
> 
> Though I am happy to note that two of my favorite authors Kudo'd! Thanks for that, it really inspires me to write a great story!
> 
> Though this chapter stressed me all out, though that might have been because New Years drinking, and writing apparently don't mix well for me XD XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooku's conflict bothers him, he chooses to make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired partly by ShaeTiann’s ‘A Ripple In The Force’ series
> 
> I really enjoy this series, and ShaeTiann is brilliant! I love their version of the Star wars cast, its fantastic, if you haven't read the series I would suggest it! 
> 
> If you've read the series then you will know exactly what inspiration I took from 'For the Right Price' :) Though it is a bit different because It was or is Cannon for Dooku to interact, not the way I am having him but its still an interaction XD

Dooku smirked at the young man beneath him, wanton cries spilling from his lover’s mouth. Eyes shining with desires, desires he would willingly grant. He frowned as he felt something sticky and warm against his hands, surely his lover hadn’t come already? He looked down and instantly pulled away.

Instead of a lustful lover, Obi-Wan covered in slowly oozing wounds, his eyes gouged out, blood pooling into his beard like tears, and his cries mournful. There were Sith symbols on so much of Obi-Wan’s body, and he was suddenly aware of the knife in his hands. He had done this to Obi-Wan, his own lover...Why? Why had he done this?

He threw the knife away from himself and scooped Obi-Wan into his arms. Gently holding the young man, attempting to heal what he could. What had possessed him to do this? “This is what happens, apprentice. You leave behind everything you ever cared for, and power will be yours.” 

He looked up at his master, Palpatine looked amused as he strolled around the bed, his dark Sith robes hissing against the floor and bare feet making a soft pattering sound. If that was what power cost him, why would he want it? He looked down at Obi-Wan who was withering in his arms, in so much pain. “What if I don’t? What if I choose those I care about over the dark side?” Sidious laughed, high and clear. 

“Apprentice, you cannot cast the dark side aside once you welcome it in.” 

Dooku gasped awake, his bed things tangled around him, sweat damping his brow. That. That had been intense, why had he dreamed of Obi-Wan, of hurting the younger man? Yes, he wished things were different. That he had been able to bring Obi-Wan to his side, though if he had done that he would have never taken the man as his lover.

But that dream, vision? That he would hurt Obi-Wan in such a manner? Is that what the dark side truly would cost him? The love of his lineage barring Skywalker, that he would hurt Obi-Wan and not care because it begat him more power? He was powerful, he didn’t need to hurt Obi-Wan that way for it...But, what would drive him to do something so heinous to one he had shared something so intimate with?

That night in the tent had been eye-opening, to say the least. He’d made love to Obi-Wan, yes he hadn’t known it was the young man at first. Once he had, he’d only done what Obi-Wan had allowed. They had spent the whole night together, touching, talking, he’d penetrated Obi-Wan twice after they removed the blindfolds.

Admittedly he might have gotten a little carried away, Obi-Wan no doubt bore his marks for days after they parted and part of him reveled in that knowledge. He had basically tainted a Jedi Master, one who was on the council. They’d had sex, that didn’t just go away. Obi-Wan wouldn’t be able to look at him the same anymore, but that was a two-way road. He knew he wouldn’t be able to look at Obi-Wan Kenobi the same way anymore either.

Dooku sighed and swiped his hand across his face if he was honest he was too old for these kinds of issues. Too old to want to kriff a young man like Obi-Wan, who would surely push him away now that they were enemies again. Not that they had stopped being enemies, but that tent had allowed them to turn a blind eye to the outside world and the troubles that weighed them down.

And there was his master to consider. If what he saw was a vision, Sidious would find out how he had taken Obi-Wan and use that to his advantage. Darth Sidious could not be made aware of his apprentices' conflict, which would only get messy. So that meant he would have to strengthen his barriers, to try and push Sidious away from the truth of the agitation he was feeling. 

Sidious was more powerful than he was, however, and it would eventually mean that Sidious would be able to push past his barriers if he became suspicious. How did one avoid being captured in their own mind? Sidious wasn’t his only source to the dark side. Dooku had been collecting dark artifacts since he’d fallen.

He dressed and headed towards the basement, to the vault in which all his dark artifacts were contained, surely something there would be beneficial in this matter? Walking among the bookshelves and cases he called out; “Andeddu.” The vault grew still, the lights dimming as a cold chill set his skin prickling.

“You feel conflicted in the force, have you finally come to me to kill off that master of yours?” Andeddu the once Sith ‘god’ king was quite set in him killing his master, but Andeddu had always been a paranoid bastard and loved to play games as well and what better game was there to have had other than pitting Darth Tyranus against Darth Sidious?

“Perhaps. Though I would like your opinion on a matter that has bothered me recently.” Andeddu’s lips thinned, eyes narrowing. It was a stretch that Andeddu would actually help him, but where else could he turn? Sidious would just use it against him, the Jedi would grow even more suspicious of Obi-Wan and he had literally cut all ties with anyone he ever trusted. 

“I suspect you already know what to do, you just want to whine to someone.” He felt his eye twitch at Andeddu’s snide comment if he couldn’t get Obi-Wan out of his head now he would be doomed to watch the younger man die. Sidious would order him to kill Obi-Wan and he couldn’t do that, there was so much potential even now that Obi-Wan was on the council.

If he could only get Obi-Wan to see what a farce the Jedi had become! “You once offered to teach me your ways if I disassociate myself from Sidious. I pledge to take him down if you teach me your ways.” 

Andeddu blinked before letting out a bark of laughter. “And here I thought you were a weak washed out Jedi wanting to be Sith and yet would never cut it!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick chapter because I realized I really hadn't touched on Anakin's emotional state after he told Obi-Wan he was married and Obi-Wan was forced to break his celibacy.

Padme was looking at him with concern but how did he share what he’d done with his lovely angel? “Anakin, something has been bothering you...Why won’t you talk to me about it?” He let out a sigh, there was so much wrong with what he had done, how did he tell her how he failed to keep their relationship secret? That Obi-Wan knew, and yet had said nothing of it to the council?

How had he not trusted Obi-Wan? Looking back on his behavior with his former master he realized something was terribly wrong, when had he stopped trusting Obi-Wan the man who while grieving his own masters’ death had taken him in? Had he put his needs above Obi-Wan’s?

“Padme, I did something really stupid and I don’t know what to do to fix it.” She blinked and wrapped her arms around his waist. The concern and love he could feel in the force comforting him, she would understand, wouldn’t she?

“You know you can tell me anything Ani.” 

They were married, that’s what married people did right, share their failures as much as triumphs right? “I told Obi-Wan that we were married.” Her jaw dropped, eyes bright with confusion.

“Are you, have you been banished from the order?” And really, he had to be a complete moron for ever thinking Obi-Wan would get him banished from the order! Why would Obi-Wan do that, yes he’d broken a rule and Obi-Wan had seemed disappointed but nothing had come of it. Obi-Wan hadn’t tattled on him, hell Ahsoka had looked at him like he was stupid for ever thinking Obi-Wan would do such a thing.

“No. Obi-Wan hasn’t told anyone as far as I’m aware.” She frowned at him before punching his shoulder. He gasped and stared at her like she’d lost her mind, because what was that for?

“I told you Ani that you could trust him! I don’t know why I stopped telling you that but why would he tell anyone on you? You’re like his little brother, he loves you and wouldn’t want to hurt you or jeopardize your role in the order!” 

When she put it like that he really had been stupid, Obi-Wan had been the closest thing to a father he’d ever had. Obi-Wan had taught him so much and yet he’d turned around and acted like a complete ass. Distrusting Obi-Wan had been a disservice to the man who had once been his master, he had to find some way to apologize...To rebuild their broken relationship.

“Wait, why did you tell him? Because last I thought, you said you’d never tell him as long as you were in the order.” He smiled sheepishly, not really wanting to think about why he’d told Obi-Wan and what it had cost the older man. 

“So we were on a mission, attempting to negotiate...Only the Chieftain said one of us would have to participate in a. A ritual for I guess fertility? One of us would have to have sex with someone else basically and I couldn’t do that, but I had to have a good reason? I mean Obi-Wan...I really hurt him I think.” 

Padme smacked him again, “Anakin! Obi-Wan was celibate!” So she’d known about that? 

“Wait, how do you know that?” She turned bright red, nervousness coloring her expression. 

“I might have...Offered?” 

He frowned at her and really looked at her, when had Padme and Obi-Wan gotten that close? “What?” She tittered and nibbled at her lower lip.

“Obi-Wan had a mission that actually led him to Naboo about four years after the blockade and we had a rather long conversation while his ship was being repaired. I offered because well he is quite handsome and I was very taken with him still at that point. He told me that it would be inappropriate as I was still very young and he was a Jedi and he’d take a vow of Celibacy.” 

Well, at that point she would have been seventeen or eighteen...Obi-Wan would have never even without the whole celibacy thing simply because of that. Obi-Wan would have been like twenty-eight or twenty-nine by that point, not to mention that he probably would have seen it as hero worship even with how mature Padme had been when they first met her.

Did that mean that she still liked Obi-Wan like that? “I know you two are sort of friends…” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Ani, he and Bail are both my friends but I don’t see you asking if I have a thing for Bail.” Bail was married, but she was right. He didn’t suspect Bail at all, Obi-Wan, on the other hand, had no idea until he’d opened his big mouth that Padme was married. Though, he’d been very unhappy to break his celibacy.

He’d said fifteen years worth of it. So yeah...That was a bit of a shock, that Obi-Wan had been Celibate the whole time he’d known the man and then some. He’d only been with Obi-Wan for ten years nearly eleven as a padawan before the war got him Knighted. 

“Do you have a thing for Bail?” Padme let out a laugh and slapped his shoulder lightly, amusement leaking into the force from her.

“I might have had a thing for both him and Obi-Wan at various points, but I love you Anakin. That won’t ever change, I’m happy we married because I couldn’t see anyone else in my life ever the way you’re in my life.”

He kissed his beautiful angel with a smile. “I’m glad that’s cleared up.” She snorted and snuggled closer to him before suddenly pushing away concern on her face.

“Wait, how did Obi-Wan...Is he alright? I mean that is a big thing to give up being Celibate for one night like that.”

Well… “He stayed the whole night even though the ritual only called for midnight.” She stared at him like she couldn’t quite believe him. 

“Is he still in contact with?” Anakin shook his head, Obi-Wan hadn’t seemed any different to what he’d been like before that had happened. Though Ahsoka and Obi-Wan seemed a bit closer, his padawan had gone to Obi-Wan after he let slip that he was married and Obi-Wan had been celibate and then, the stupid possibility that if Obi-Wan had a male lover that he would get knocked up. 

Though since it was a fertility ritual it would be more likely that Obi-Wan could have knocked someone else up. “Um as far as I’m aware no. But, honestly, it’s hard to tell sometimes with him. That’s why I always forget that he cares because he always acts so cold and aloof.” 

Padme nodded, her eyes going all unfocused as she thought perhaps a little too hard about Obi-Wan’s...activities. “Well, I guess I could ask next time I see him.” Something about that statement sent a chill down his spine, he shrugged it off and pulled her closer to him.

“Well in the meantime, we should enjoy our time together.” She giggled and kissed him again.

“Of Course.”

“Ahsoka knows too.”

“Anakin!” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They would always return to the battle as a team, but when an old enemy appears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited and might have gotten a bit ahead of myself XD Oh well, it was both frustrating to write this and delightful because I'm excited about the next part :)
> 
> Though looking back I realize this might actually be the longest battle sequence I've ever written as I don't really write action often or in my opinion well.

The roar of tank fire howled in his ears as dirt flew around him, some of it blinding him for a split second before he felt the dark fire that spilled into the battlefield. Obi-Wan gasped, the darkness in the force was building up. A bolt of lightning struck near him, He felt his feet leave the ground and the sharp impact of his body against the ground, ears ringing.

“Obi-Wan!” He was certain he heard Anakin yell out his name, but between nearly being struck by lightning and hitting the ground the way he had left him disoriented. He struggled to his feet, hands grabbing him and helping him up. Commander Cody. 

Cody’s head snapped to the side, looking at something before lightning struck him and he went flying. Obi-Wan staggered, looking up to find a rather grim-looking Dooku staring down at him, the red of the older man’s lightsaber casting an eerie light across his face. 

He stumbled back, calling his own lightsaber to hand from where it had fallen when he was blasted off his feet. Then Dooku was on him, the older man’s lightsaber crashing down against his with a strength he hadn’t known the man had. 

He could feel Anakin rushing to his aid as Dooku battered at him, like a cat playing with a mouse, Dooku wasn’t actually trying to kill him but it must have looked that way because Anakin looked furious when he finally joined the fight. 

But something was horribly wrong this time, it felt like the first time they had fought him. Completely unprepared for a master swordsman, and utterly outmatched. Dooku grimaced and force pushed Anakin away after the younger man hit him with a glancing blow and then Dooku’s attention was utterly on him. Dooku was using new tactics from what he once used, Makashi was still his form, but he was suddenly incorporating other forms he was not known for using, not to mention using his force lightning more liberally. 

He was clearly more powerful than the last time they had met on the battlefield. Usually, it felt like fighting an impenetrable fortress, but now it felt like a raging storm, one who had an utter focus on destruction. What had happened to the Count to cause this sudden shift, making this man so much darker than before? 

Dooku suddenly smirked, eyes no longer Whiskey brown. They had gone Sith red, his eyes had never done that before. Evidently every time they had fought the man before he had never really called the dark side to his aid as he was now, certainly fueling himself to be stronger and faster than usual. What game was he playing at? Why was he suddenly calling on the dark side of the force like this, what was his goal?

He felt the air driven from his lungs as once again he found himself on the ground, Dooku standing over him lightsaber pointed downwards like Dooku was going to run him through before Anakin was physically crashing into the older man, He scrambled to get up and once again call his saber to himself. Dooku was laughing, it sounded ominous and nothing like what he’d heard before.

What had changed Dooku to this level? The man had clearly given himself fully to the dark side because the last time they had fought he’d been the ever controlled master of Makashi and now he was fighting like...Like Maul actually, fury and control. Cunning side by side with malice, this was not the same man they had fought before.

Not the same man who had shared a bed with him. Someone fired at Dooku who used Soresu to redirect it back at the trooper who fired it, causing them to go crashing to the ground. Their light sputtering but not going out, not a killing blow thank the force for small mercies.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin called out and suddenly he was choking, he scrambled to get the hold from around his neck off, but it was the force circling his throat and not actual hands, He could hear Anakin shouting and lightsabers crashing together but the force around his neck wasn’t letting up. Everything was starting to go dark around the edges, bright sparkles of light flashing where he could still see the bright orange sky. 

He was going to die. He was going to let down all of the people who counted on him, Anakin...If he died would the Count manage to kill Anakin too? He struggled against the invisible hands of the force that the Count had looped around his neck, He couldn’t leave Anakin to fight the monster that Count Dooku had become.

Right before his vision went completely dark he was released. He gasped and hacked as he attempted to gulp in much-needed air, he glanced up. Dooku was standing in front of him, Anakin nowhere to be seen. Oh force, was Anakin alright? Dooku physically hauled him to his feet, those carmine eyes burning with malice. He grabbed at Dooku’s arm and struggled to break free.

“I do believe it is time to get you out of the way.” He stared in horror, Dooku was going to kill him. He was going to die, Someone shouted behind them and he looked away from the Sith about to murder him to see Anakin rushing them once more, but he was too far away to stop what Dooku was planning now that he was in the man’s grasp.

Dooku shot lightning at Anakin again but this was the opening he needed, he struggled out of Dooku’s grasp and winced as his knees made contact with the ground. Anakin had managed to block the force lightning with his lightsaber but he had been pushed back, he would be too far away to help until he distracted the count. “Obi-Wan watch out!” He glanced up only to see a metal fist hurling down to his face, Anakin’s cries the last thing he heard as he was clobbered into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I realize Dooku was oddly quite. I guess he was just really focused? XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath Ahsoka wonders exactly what she got herself into.

Her master was hyperventilating, and if he kept it up, he was going to pass out again. “Master! Skyguy!”

Dilated eyes locked on her, wild and completely not Anakin Skywalker. He was chanting something under his breath, rocking with his hands buried in his hair. Exactly the way Kix had said he was when he first came to in the ten minutes it had taken her to get to medical. 

“Ahsoka?” She turned and looked up at Kix who was frowning at her. “He’s panicking, he was...He was the last one to see General Kenobi.” 

And she turned back to her master, Kix was right. Anakin had gone really far into himself, but she might be able to pull him up far enough for Kix to help him. They had done something similar at the start of this terrible war when Anakin had lost more men than they had anticipated they would and her master had blamed himself for it all.

And getting him back up and going...Might just save Obi-Wan’s life. As far as the reports went, Dooku had been on the field causing hell before he and Obi-Wan had disappeared...So it sounded like Obi-Wan had been captured by Dooku, which was horrible because how did they get him back If Dooku had taken him?

“How's Cody taking it?” Kix shook his head, eyes still trained on Anakin.

“He hasn’t woken up yet, he took a pretty big blast. Few Vod’ika said he got hit with force lightning from the Count.” It was a miracle that Cody was even still alive then, given how that could kill just about anything...Had the Counts intent not been on killing? Anakin frowned, his rocking slowing slightly. Was he paying attention? 

“Skyguy?”

He shook his head; “My fault...Wasn’t fast enough.” What was he blaming himself for? Kix crouched close to Anakin who threw himself into the medic’s arms. “I couldn’t save Obi-Wan and barely saved Cody…” So Cody was alive thanks to force healing? Anakin had said he wasn’t very good at it but clearly he was good enough to save a life when it came down to it.

“Sir, it wasn’t your fault. You tried.” Anakin looked at Kix like the other man had grown a second head. And really, Kix knew how Anakin felt about not being able to help. How it made him feel so useless and weak, even when it wasn’t true and no one would have been able to do anything.

“It was my fault, I didn’t get there soon enough. I could have helped more if I had gotten there sooner.” It was always like this, faster, stronger, better. Anakin always saw himself lacking something, even if he really wasn’t. There was no way he could have beaten the count on his own, at least not yet.

“Sir, no one could have stopped the Count. His goal had to have been taking General Kenobi.” But, why? Why would the Count choose to kidnap Obi-Wan? What use would it be to kidnap a Jedi now? Not when he could have done so long before now and with a lower profile Jedi? Taking Obi-Wan would just make certain that someone would attempt to get him back.

“I could have stopped him,” Anakin muttered into Kix’s armor.

“Kar'taylir darasuum, Gedet'ye.” Anakin shivered in Kix’s arms, shaking his head. What exactly had Kix just said to him? “I don’t want to see you die because you thought you could do something that no one else could do.”

Anakin snorted; “Who would care.” Ahsoka felt herself bristle at the complete nonsense her master had just sprouted. Before she could say anything Kix grabbed Anakin’s shoulders and in a near growl;

“I baatir, kar'taylir darasuum. Don’t sell short those around you, you act alone but you’re far from it.”

Ahsoka grinned, “Yeah, what would your wife say?” Kix looked surprised and then, sad? Anakin spluttered, eyes going wide.

“Ahsoka! You can’t just go around telling people that! Kix I swear I was going to tell you.” Wait for a second, did that mean? Was Anakin ‘with’ Kix too? Was Padme aware, though given that Kix had not known that Anakin was married...

“It’s alright sir, you were just trying to keep her safe.” But, that felt like an argument waiting to brew and it was her fault. Well, actually it was mostly Anakin’s fault for not telling Kix that he was a married man.

“No offense guys but, are you two seeing each other?” Anakin sighed and Kix looked away, well this wasn’t a good thing!

“I love him,” Anakin said softly, and wow really? Kix looked completely shocked like maybe Anakin hadn’t told him that before. That was a sad thought, what had Kix thought when they started whatever it was that they had started? That Anakin wouldn’t have given him his heart? Because the one thing she knew about her master was that he loved wholly.

“You never said,” Kix said as if he were afraid to get the words out. Anakin sighed and took Kix’s hands in his own. She was highly aware that this was something that shouldn’t be happening, the order would banish her master just for his wife let alone having broken the chain of command by fraternizing with Kix.

“I didn’t think I had to.” Kix shook his head and really was that a big shock? Anakin was foolhardy and also kind of thick sometimes. She knew that he didn’t trust easily. In the way he acted it was easy to tell how much he didn’t trust Obi-Wan, but she could also see how that hurt Obi-Wan…

“So...What are we going to do? I mean about Master Kenobi, I know this isn’t the best timing. But, we had a mission and now Master Kenobi’s been kidnapped?” Kix let out a breath, eyes going cold in a way she knew meant he was steeling himself against pain.

“Kix, after we get Obi-Wan back, We’re going to have a conversation and I’m sorry I never told you about Padme, she was aware of how I felt for you. She’s actually the reason I said anything to you.” Kix shook his head and helped Anakin to his feet.

“One step at a time Anakin, or you’ll burn yourself out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this chapter got a little (A lot) away from me and my original plan. My muses decided the story needed a background pairing XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan takes in some new surroundings and has a confrontation or two.

The first thing he noticed was how warm he felt, the blanket on top of him was soft and smelled like a warm spice of some sort. As he pulled away from the haze of sleep he started to remember what exactly he’d been doing before finding himself in bed. He bolted upwards, he had been fighting Dooku! Had he gotten himself captured? Clearly, the answer was yes, given that he didn’t know these rooms. 

Why had Dooku taken him? Obviously, the man had gone and fallen completely now. Obi-Wan shivered, the man he’d slept with was gone then. No doubt he was going to be killed, maybe a Sith ritual or publicly so that no one would doubt his death. He had to escape because he wasn’t going to become some sort of sacrifice or a prisoner of war. A door opened and a young woman entered, a tray in her hands. The smell of food wafting towards him, when was the last time he’d eaten?

“Hello, young man. After you eat, I’ve been tasked with taking you to the Count.” The woman’s eyes were warm but were quite honestly a shock. Her eyes were the same corrupted red-gold as Maul’s had been. Was she a Sith too then? How many were there currently and how had they missed that there was clearly a great deal of Sith roaming around?

“And if I chose not to follow you?” She chortled, amusement coloring her next words. 

“Then don’t. I won’t force you to do anything.” Well, that was not exactly what he had been expecting. She clearly had some power in Count Dooku’s home, but how far could he push it before Dooku punished this woman?

“I would, however, suggest that you eat, clean up, and get dressed because if you don’t come to Count Dooku, he’s going to come to you.”

He felt his cheeks heat up, he didn’t exactly like being nude under the blankets with someone he didn’t know in the room. But, it would be less acceptable if it was Dooku. Mostly because he wasn’t sure how Dooku would react to that and honestly what kind of message would that give in the first place?

“Ah, um thank you?” She smiled brightly, those cursed eyes showing only kindness and understanding. But, he was a prisoner and had no doubt in his head that she would act accordingly if he attempted to escape. She calmly walked out of the room and he heard the door lock, yes he was going to have to be careful while he escaped. He didn’t know how many force users there were here.

He set the tray aside, for all he knew it had something in it to make him more docile. He moved to the bathing room and started up the shower, at least he could get clean and erase some of his aches. Relaxing under the spray of warm water he wondered how his men were doing. Was Cody...Was he dead?

Not many people could survive force lightning even among force users...And Cody had gotten it straight to the chest. Yes, he had armor, but that was no guarantee that he was still alive. He would only have to hope that Cody had survived that attack and that he would be able to make it back to make sure Cody was going to be fine. 

  
First he would have to get out, if Dooku had at least two apprenctics than who knew how many others he had working for him vying to be his next apprentice, but the man himself said he was a Sith Apprentice...How would his Master feel knowing that Dooku had several apperentics? Had his supposed master asked him to spirit Obi-Wan away or had Dooku simply taken matters into his own hands? 

  
Obi-Wan shook out of it and began to wash his hair, there was something to be said for water showers, Ducking his head under the water he washed out the shampoo and flinched as the door to the shower burst open, Obi-Wan wiped the water out of his face and there was the Count, his red eyes flashing with something as he grabbed Obi-Wan and pulled him closer. Obi-Wan struggled as the man reeled him in, “Let me go!” 

The Count snarled and his grip tightened on Obi-Wan’s arms painfully and then they were flush. The water on his skin soaking into the fine tunic and pants the Count was wearing, he shivered at the cooler air across his back and legs and at the heat, the Count was radiating against his front. What was the Count’s game here, What exactly did he want? “Esh said you might choose to ignore me.” Esh? The woman from earlier, that had been quick then. He hadn’t expected any sort of outburst from Dooku at his possible attitude or at least not this quickly or this explosive. 

“You kidnapped me! What exactly was I supposed to say? I was a child the first time I went to war! I understand war, prisoners!” But he didn’t know Dooku’s motives, why had he kidnapped...What reason could he have now that he didn’t have before? Dooku took a deep breath and his grip relaxed slightly, Obi-Wan tried to yank out of the man’s grip only to be pushed up against the glass of the shower door. Dooku’s eyes roaming over him like the man was attempting to memorize every inch of him.

“Stop it, let me go!” He struggled against the man and Dooku let him. Keeping him trapped against glass and Dooku’s body.

“I’m sorry I attacked you the way I did. I wanted my master to believe I wanted you dead.” He hadn’t expected an apology, let alone the way it sounded like his kidnapping was a...Ruse? Why would Count Dooku want to create a ruse for Darth Sidious? Why was he involved in said ruse, exactly what was he missing about this whole affair?

“Why?” Dooku snorted at his straightforwardness, as much as it made him cringe to be so forward he seriously wanted to know what was happening and what would happen to him. Dooku sighed and let his arms go, before slipping a hand up to the back of his neck. It was warm like they had been when they...

“Because I don’t want Sidious to murder you. Because, after what we went through I realized how much I was being manipulated by my master and that perhaps I had been rather overzealous in wanting to completely destroy the Jedi.” Even if that was true, what would it matter in the long run? The rate of this war was taking a toll on everyone...There hadn’t been many Jedi before the war and now their numbers were dwindling. Sidious would win in the end if he managed to amass enough warriors to destroy what was left of the Jedi after this war. 

“We’re already weak.” As much as it pained him to say, Dooku would have seen it, would know already.

“I know, but if we work together. We can stop what is going to happen.” This again? Why did Dooku want him on the older man’s side so badly?

“I already.” He was cut off as Dooku kissed him, he froze at the feeling and could hardly think. He couldn’t do this, it was against so many things, the code, his morals, their sides. He broke the kiss and looked anywhere but Dooku.

“I’ve already discussed this with you and we’re on opposite sides of this war. I won’t join you and forsake my order or my men.” Dooku let out a deep breath, eyes still terribly fond.

“I’m not asking you to forsake anything, only that I have pertinent information that you can use. I have proof of a great many things my master has done and the paper trails to damn him.” 

But at what cost? What if it was all falsified information, what if it caused more damage than help and in the end, it would be his fault. He couldn’t be the one to destroy the only home he has ever known for someone who had already turned their back on not only the order but the light side of the force.

“I can’t trust you.” Dooku practically deflated at the comment, and he couldn’t trust the older man. Not with all the history between them, not with everything that had happened between them since before the war had even started. Dooku had never paid any attention to him when he was a padawan, hardly even paid Qui-Gon any attention even. Not to mention they hadn’t spoken when Dooku had decided to leave after Qui-Gon’s passing and honestly, sex shouldn’t have changed that.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wrote them at it like bunnies, but then I thought about what Obi-Wan would be feeling and decided not to XD
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> Special thanks to elflina! I had been playing with the idea of Dooku kidnapping Obi-Wan but didn't commit to it till you said something about it XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets to learn that not everything is as it seems.

  
Obi-Wan sighed before shifting position again for the umpteenth time. He couldn’t sleep knowing he was captive, even if his cage was guilted. Nor did it help that his mind kept replaying the fact that Dooku had been pressed against him, that his body clearly still desired the older man’s touch. He gnawed on his lower lip, as much as his body wanted his mind rebelled at the thought. Dooku would only use him in the long run.

He had no choices here, he was a prisoner and while his jailor didn’t want to hurt him, in fact, wanted him to join sides...He couldn’t. Would not join Dooku even if the man was honest with him now, you didn’t trust your enemies.

You did…

He frowned at the thought. Well, he had trusted that Dooku wouldn’t have killed him after kriffing him so thoroughly and it was plain to see that Dooku still desired him that way and wasn’t that an oddity? He hadn’t thought that Dooku would become so attached to him after they had sex, then again was it really so odd?

Dooku did admire him, found him to be a worthy duelist and believed him to be a good ally. What was a little sexual attraction to add to that list? Still, Dooku wanted destruction. Maybe not as much as before since he’d basically said as much earlier… He shivered at the memory of Dooku’s lips on his own.

He could deny how much that thrilled him to the Count but he couldn't lie to himself. He’d wanted that kiss, more even after the fact even as he argued with Dooku. Obi-Wan shifted again and pressed the heel of his hand to his aching length, he needed to just forget what had occurred between them. An impossible task if there ever was one, because that night had been more than he had expected and Dooku was not the man he thought.

Their goals were very different but there was something about Dooku that made him wonder if the older man had really thought out whatever Sidious’ plan was. What had Sidious offered him that would make him turn against his family? He had spent nearly eighty years being a Jedi, how could you just turn around and want to destroy your family?

He froze when he heard his door open and someone stepped inside. Were they going to drag him out of bed and torture him, had Dooku grown tired of this game already? Had it all been a ruse to lull him into a false sense of security? The bed dipped, and he let out a breath and the person stopped.

“I’m not here to hurt you Obi-Wan.” Then what was Dooku here for? The man pulled the blankets off of him and stopped as if he was waiting for something. What did he want? Dooku hummed and slid his hand against Obi-Wan’s, he flinched and bolted from the bed. That was not, he wasn’t going to. No. He couldn’t do that and he wouldn’t!

“I’m not your pet.” Dooku snorted, eyes intent on him, it was hard to tell in the lighting if his eyes were still red rather than that warm whiskey brown...

“I don’t want you to be.” That made even less sense! Dooku divested himself of his sleep shirt and pants, leaving himself bare for Obi-Wan’s eyes and leaned back against the headboard. “I simply wanted to lay with you in my arms.” 

And maybe Kriff him while at it? It was tempting, he was after all a prisoner and lulling Dooku into a false sense of security would be beneficial in the end. Obi-Wan sighed and slipped out of his sleeping pants, it wouldn’t hurt to play along for now. Dooku was warm, likely if this wasn’t planned he had been laying in his own bed unable to rest as well. Thinking perhaps even of him, and then what?

Dooku had chosen to come here knowing that it would be likely that Obi-Wan would attempt to escape and had still come anyway? “You’re thinking too hard about this Obi-Wan. I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to hold you against me, and while my mind supplied me with some rather intriguing extra bits I won’t do anything more than hold you till I finally find sleep.” 

It could all be a lie, all of this could be a lie. Dooku could have captured him with no intent on releasing him, trapped and used as Dooku pleased. “I told you I don’t trust you.” Dooku sighed, even as he relaxed further.

“Yes, you said as much earlier. It doesn’t mean that I don’t find comfort in holding you against me...That I don’t think about what happened before, that I can’t find it in myself to stop caring for you and want you even if we are on opposite sides of the war.” 

That sounded far too honest. “And if I don’t?” Dooku froze against him as if the thought had never occurred to the man. Honestly with their age difference let alone the fact they were enemies fighting a war that had already raged several years and didn’t have an end in sight.

“Then this must be rather uncomfortable for you.” It was, mostly because his body wanted to react to Dooku’s closeness. Because it reminded him of when they laid together after an amazingly tender bout of sex unaware of who their partner was and what it might mean to them afterward.

“Less than it should.” Maybe a little honestly might get him something, if Dooku was blinded by his attachment, maybe he could use that to some extent. Dooku shifted and pulled him closer, Obi-Wan shivered as he laid against the older man’s chest now. Reminiscent of when they had cooled down and the gong had sounded, only now it wasn’t a ritual it was something that shouldn’t be happening, Something he couldn’t allow into his heart. 

“I wondered afterward, when you left if it would change the way I interacted with you. It wasn’t supposed to, and honestly, it shouldn’t have. But, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.” They felt the same. He had not been able to stop thinking about Dooku, about the next time they would meet on the battlefield. Then Dooku had come onto the field and wasn’t the same.

“What happened, you were different when you took me.” It was as if he had become one of the Sith’s of old. He had become so powerful, throwing both Obi-Wan and Anakin around like rag dolls, they had been catching up to him in terms of expertise and it felt like they had gone back to when they had first fought him, willing but unable to beat such a master of the lightsaber.

“I learned a few things that my former master did not want me to know about. Or at least hadn’t gotten around to teaching me.” Former? Was Dooku about to make a move against his master if he was referring to him in the past tense? 

“You were certainly stronger, we weren’t expecting to be so thoroughly trounced by you.” Dooku laughed and pressed a kiss to the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, beard tickling the sensitive skin.

“I was trying for once. Sidious never wanted me to kill Skywalker and I didn’t want to kill you.” That was worrisome. Why would Sidious tell Dooku to spare Anakin? It didn’t make sense, unless of course, Sidious was…

“I believe he wishes to dispose of me and take Skywalker as his new apprentice.” Obi-Wan shivered at Dooku’s words, which was worse than he had suspected. If Sidious knew Anakin or was force forbid friends with him...Anakin could be under attack and not even know it. That meant it had happened under Obi-Wan's nose as well and he would not stand by and allow someone to hurt his former padawan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, in my headcanon. Serenno is basically Germany, you can see hints of that in my story lightning strike (Also a Dooku/obi-wan story) But for this one, I full out had Dooku speaking German XD However the Mythology is a bit scattered, all European lore, however.


	11. Chapter 11

Obi-Wan woke, startled by the suddenness of his awareness. His back was cool, Dooku had left sometime after he had fallen asleep. He stretched and looked out the barred window, early morning then. Obi-Wan couldn’t have gotten more than a few hours of sleep then, he grabbed his sleeping pants and put them back on, a robe was hooked on the end of the bed. It hadn’t been there earlier, had someone come to get the Count and brought a robe just in case and then it was forgotten?

He glanced around the room to see if anything else was amiss and froze. Eyes glued to the door that had been locked, the door that now stood partly open. Was this a trick? Why would anyone have left the door open?

Obi-Wan hesitated, was this some sort of ruse to get him in trouble with Dooku? This could also be his only chance to escape, he might as well take it while he could.

Stepping out into a hallway he looked both ways, no one in sight. What the force was his captors’ up to? Just releasing the prisoner? Was it on Dooku’s orders or? He slipped down the hallway, well. If he was going to get in trouble he still could learn the layout of this building. Ways he might be able to escape through, there were doors lining the hallway but he was uncertain of what they were, bedrooms most likely given that he had been in a bedroom that obviously had been made into a cell for him. 

The hallways were dark, a few lights here and there for people to at least be able to stop from going and crashing into things, but they were rather uncomfortably dark like the shadows were emanating from everything waiting to strike an unsuspecting victim. Slowly he started to make out music, a tinkering of an old music box, as he got closer to the sound he suddenly got the feeling he was being watched but when he looked behind himself there was nothing.

The music called out to him, something about it was enchanting even as chills crept down his spine. The music was coming from a doorway, the door half-open and light spilling into the darkness of the hallway. He entered the room and found a young girl in a beautiful white dress sitting on the floor, her dress puffed up around her legs, hiding her body mid-torso down. Long dark hair spilling down her back as she wound the music box back up so that it would play again. 

Firelight shining down on her, who was this child? He frowned, what was Dooku playing at having a child in this wing of the building possibly knowing that he would be free currently? The girl must have sensed him because slowly she turned, her eyes the exact same shade as Dooku’s at least when he wasn’t calling on the dark side for aid. Obi-Wan’s heart clenched at the lost look on the little girl’s face like she was unsure of where she was, or why she was even there to begin with.

“Do you know where papa is?” Her father? Was the man someone who worked for Dooku or a relative, did Dooku even have any living relatives? He could feel himself shaking his head as if he had no control over it. The girl’s face contorted and she stood rather hastily. “Why does no one know where my papa is? Why are you all so stupid!” 

The look of pure hatred startled him, and then something horrible started to happen to her, she was changing hair becoming rough and unkempt looking, patchy skin drying and in places just completely gone, the worst part was her eyes melting away leaving only hollowed pits in their place that glowed with a dark fire and streaks of gore down her now mutilated face. She let out an inhuman shriek and leaped out at him, he stumbled back attempting to get out of her reach only to run into someone.

Before he could even think to look back the creature that had once been a little girl screamed in defiance and the little music box she had been playing slammed shut. He shivered, the girl was gone? What exactly had he just witnessed, what had that little girl been? The hands on his shoulders spun him and he came face to face with Dooku, who looked very troubled. “How did you escape from your room?”

Escape? He hadn’t, this had to be some sort of game, but that thing hadn’t been something he’d expected. Nor Dooku using the Force to close a music box that made a creature disappear. “I didn’t, someone left my door open.” Dooku looked unhappy by that statement, but Obi-Wan hadn’t escaped on his own. He felt slightly bad for telling Dooku if he hadn’t actually been aware than someone might have been trying to help Obi-Wan escape. 

Obi-Wan tried to pull away but Dooku was holding on tightly and began to drag him down the hallway, only it wasn’t the right direction for his prison cell of a bedroom. Obi-Wan kept quiet, Dooku seemed far more worried than agitated by his ‘escape’. But, what exactly just happened? What had that little girl been and why had she tried to attack him? 

“I don’t understand what just happened.” Dooku sighed, body language defeated almost as the man pulled him down hallways, stairs, and eventually a door. They entered a large room, rows of Bookshelves and cases containing curious artifacts all overshadowed by a green tinted window with the Serronoian crest. A fireplace roaring off to one side with two chairs and a small side table, where Dooku led him.

He was pushed unceremoniously into a chair and Dooku sank into the other one. “You found the drekavac that haunts this place.”

Drekavac? “I don’t know what that is supposed to be, I’ve never heard of it before?” Dooku nodded and slid the decanter that was on the side table and a few glasses to himself, pouring generous portions he handed one to Obi-Wan who took it only to be polite. Dooku stared into the fire, swishing the liquid in his cup lightly.

“They are said to be originally thought to have come from the souls of sinful men, or from children who died unbaptized,” Dooku glanced at him and must have seen the confusion on his face. “One of the old religions of this world called for children to be Baptized, cleansed by water as an admission or adoption to the religion it stems from.”

But that creature they just saw was real, or at least she had seemed real. “A long time ago my family practiced the religion and it is said that one of my ancestors, a young girl who had been a bastard and unbaptized was murdered by her mother’s husband and that she came back as a Drekavac and roamed this building. I have never come across her before but I was told if you close the music box she plays with she will run away.” 

If that were true and the girl was a force ghost that would make a certain amount of sense. Because, if she had been force-sensitive and seen the murderer coming she would have been terrified, resentful, and so lost. “Why does she attack strangers?” Because he was not part of this family at all, so why had she directed her anger at him?

“She’s never been said to do so before, so I have no idea why she would have attacked…” And then Dooku trailed off looking somewhat distracted and then suddenly horrified. “Have you felt at all ill lately?” That was an odd change of topic.

“I don’t see how that pertains to why the creature attacked me, but no. I haven’t felt ill.” Except for one time, he’d seen some pretty gruesome things but the stench had gotten to him and he’d had to keep from the men finding out he’d lost what meager amount of food he’d consumed before the finding. Dooku seemed to relax at his words but what was Dooku attempting to get at? So what if he’d been ill if she attacked only the man’s family...Oh.

Obi-Wan frowned at that. He wasn’t pregnant, he’d taken the proper course of drugs so that he wouldn’t after their time together. But, he could see why Dooku might be worried about it if the creature was acting odd and attacking someone outside of the family, a child could be the cause because they would be of the family bloodline. 

The look Dooku gave him was rather heated. “Then I’m at a complete loss as to why she attacked you then.” Obi-Wan jumped as the doors they had come through earlier slammed open behind him accompanied by the sound of running feet and the swish of cloth on cloth.

“My lord!” The woman from earlier. She was panting as she stopped behind his chair, he couldn’t see her and he doubted she could see him, given she wasn’t very tall at all. “My lord, Master Kenobi disappeared!” She said when she had gathered herself. 

“Do not fret Esh-Baal, I found him wandering the upper levels.” Being attacked by little girls that weren’t little girls. The woman leaned over Obi-Wan’s seat and he frowned. Long dark hair glistened in the firelight strands having escaped her bun, her eyes were beautifully golden rather than the reddish color from before.

“We can’t leave him in those rooms anymore.” Esh-Baal snorted and brushed her skirts smooth, running had wrinkled them perhaps or was that a nervous tick?

“Obviously. I told you from the start where you should have placed him, but do you ever listen to me? Nooo.” Obi-Wan had never heard anyone talk to Dooku like that, the blatant disrespect but with clear fondness. How long had she been in his service, had she been here when he came after leaving the Jedi Order?

“I wasn’t going to make things so uncomfortable Esh.” She smirked at him, the toothy grin caught Dooku’s attention when he pulled his hand away from his face, causing him to turn somewhat pink. “Esh you’re horrible.” She laughed and shook her head.

“I’m not the one who took on a lover much younger than myself.” Obi-Wan froze, Dooku had told this woman what had happened between them! Why did Dooku trust her that much?

“You’re asexual of course you haven’t,” Dooku said with a roll of his eyes. Esh-Baal put her hands on her hips, a wide grin on her face. 

“Is that any way to respect someone who changed your nappies when you were a babe? Honestly, if I wasn’t so fond of you I’d leave.” Dooku grinned at her, the fondness in the man’s eyes made Obi-Wan’s heart lurch. If Dooku was capable of such pure and light feelings why had he fallen to the dark side? Wait. Esh-Baal did not look old enough to have met Dooku when he was a child let along change his diapers. 

“Esh-Baal as much as I love you, go away.” She smirked at him and with a curtsy she spun and made her way to the door where she stopped, half in the room still. 

“Don’t get too carried away, you are after all not the young man you once were.” Dooku force tossed a pillow that smacked the door where Esh-Baal had just been standing the echo of her laughter receding. His cheeks bright red.

“Ignore that witch, I wasn’t going to attempt anything untoward towards you, though I didn't mean what I did this morning to happen...” Obi-Wan felt his own face warm at those words. While it was rather awkward what happened between them, Obi-Wan hoped he had enough willpower to not go through that again, even if his treacherous body had thought about it quite thoroughly since that night they first slept together and then the heated kiss from the morning or laying nude with the man what could have been only a handful of hours ago.

Obi-Wan sighed and settled more into his chair, the glass still in his hand. He looked at the amber liquid, thinking of what he could do to escape. They sat in silence for some time before Dooku rose, joints cracking as he did so and the older man groaned. Obi-Wan winced in sympathy, as good as it felt to crack things it could also hurt. He’d sat at his desk for hours at a time before Cody would come in and make him either go to bed or get something to eat.

The fireplace shivered and a wave of cold-pressed against him, the dark side rising in a manner he had not expected. “Verdammt natürlich,” Dooku said in what would have been his native tongue dripping in irritation. What was going on, why was the force acting this way?

“Iv Takas, Tu Zinot Zo Jidai,” A dark and sonorous voice said. The chill deepened as the sound of cloth rustling against cloth moved closer. A Sith Force Ghost moved into sight from between bookcases and leered at him. Obi-Wan didn’t mean to push further into his seat but well after what happened on Zigoola he wasn’t exactly prepared to deal with a Sith force ghost still. 

“Please, allow me to introduce myself, I am Darth Andeddu.” Also known as the Immortal God-King of Prakith, A very paranoid man indeed from the tales of him. He even had a cult if Obi-Wan remembered correctly.

“Go away.” Dooku hissed at the man who completely ignored him in favor of staring openly at Obi-Wan. Well, perhaps he’d learn more about what exactly Andeddu had taught Dooku to make the man so much more powerful. Because this had to be the reason for that, where in the galaxy had Dooku found an artifact that contained Darth Andeddu?

“I am Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Andeddu tipped his head in acknowledgment. Obi-Wan was in a bad situation, without the force to protect him Andeddu could do anything, not that the force had protected him on Zigoola...He hadn’t found any sure fire way to avoid a Sith Force ghost from being able to mess with him.

“How is it one as strong as you have found yourself here?” Dooku was frowning at Andeddu, and Obi-Wan got the uncomfortable feeling that there had been an argument between the two men about him. 

“The Count is a powerful enemy that I could not defeat, whatever it is that you taught him that made him stronger made that doubly so.” Andeddu grinned at him, Dark side fire burning in his eyes much like the little not girl. 

“Dooku, I believe turning him would be a valuable asset. He would make a wonderful apprentice and eventual master, better than even you. I would love to teach you young man.” 

Dooku shut his eyes tightly as if fighting what he was feeling. “I knew that already thank you, however, I would much prefer if you didn’t interact with Master Kenobi.” They could both say that he wanted nothing to do with Andeddu if he was that interested in training Obi-Wan in the ways of the dark side. 

“I am well aware of what you would prefer Seniai Zioplys.” Andeddu hissed at Dooku who stood, anger warping the force around him which had been nearly frozen thanks to Andeddu’s presence. Obi-Wan shivered, he was not at all prepared to deal with two Sith plunging into the dark side this close to him. What would it feel like, would it be like succumbing to frostbite? 

The cold turning so warm, that he would want to bathe in it? Or would it just make him sick? It had been different on Zigoola, but Zigoola had been actively trying to murder him. The temperature dropped further and he shivered, naturally it was in his head. The room itself shouldn’t be any colder, else frost would have been forming given how cold he felt.

“Saukerl! Leave him alone.” Dooku was seething but Andeddu simply smirked at him, as if all of this amused him greatly and he was content to play longer. Using the dark side to freeze Obi-Wan to death in his head, he was powerless to stop Andeddu from doing what he wished as long as he couldn’t tap into the force himself.

“As you wish my apprentice.” And Andeddu disappeared among the bookshelves as silently as he had appeared. Was it really that simple? No. As long as he was here and unable to protect himself Andeddu would attack him, would it be like Zigoola all over or worse? Probably worse given his circumstance. The dark side was fading, but the chill it left behind was making him shiver, Dooku glanced at him and Obi-Wan looked away.

He wasn’t normally so weak, but it had been a rather tense situation. He hadn’t faced a Sith Force Ghost that manifested like that before, only the disembodied voices on Zigoola. Dooku pulled Obi-Wan to Dooku’s chest and ran a soothing hand through his hair, but it only caused him to shiver harder. What if Dooku had planned this, made it seem like he’d wanted to protect Obi-Wan while at the same time weakening him?

Dooku was unabashedly a Sith now and was apparently learning from two masters, no doubt a bid to murder Sidious so that he could take over. Obi-Wan gasped as Dooku pressed a kiss to his lips, completely caught off guard. 

Molten fire was curling in his abdomen at the kisses Dooku was bestowing him, he let out an undignified yelp as Dooku picked him up and in several strides slammed Obi-Wan up against the wall next to the fireplace, hands sliding into his garb as the man’s body pinned him to the wall. Obi-Wan arched as Dooku pinched one of his nipples, the other hand gripping his bare rump once it had made its way into his pants.

Dooku was warm, banishing the cold that had shaken Obi-Wan to the core. Dooku shifted and the hand that had been gripping him slid against Obi-Wan’s skin until it found his entrance, he bucked as those talented fingers caressed him. “I’ve wanted you since I saw you this morning,” Dooku said roughly between kisses. 

“I wanted to Kriff you when you stripped for me last night.” Dooku muttered, Obi-Wan let out an undignified sound as Dooku wrapped his lips around one of Obi-Wan’s nipples at the same moment he’d pressed a finger up into Obi-Wan. 

Given how the man had caught Obi-Wan nude in the shower and the way Dooku had looked at him when he joined the older man in bed, Obi-Wan wasn’t surprised in the lease that Dooku had wanted to sleep with him again. He panted as Dooku twisted in a second finger and pumped them together, Obi-Wan withered at the pleasure building inside of him, letting a breathy moan escape as Dooku pressed a hand between them, Obi-Wan’s erection in the circle of his hand.

Dooku groaned and hastily pulled Obi-Wan’s pants down, Obi-Wan arched as Dooku’s fingers plunged harder into him now that Dooku had more space to work with. Dooku felt like he was everywhere and Obi-Wan could hardly keep up with the frenzied man. Obi-Wan let out a cry at the feeling of Dooku’s penis pressing against his entrance, Obi-Wan wasn’t even surprised at his body's reaction to Dooku after Andeddu left, Dooku took his mouth as he plunged inside of Obi-Wan.

Dooku pulled them away from the wall, laying Obi-Wan on the floor. Pressing as deep as he could inside of Obi-Wan who howled at the furious speed Dooku was kriffing him. “Stop, wait stop!” Dooku blinked at Obi-Wan’s words as if blindsided by them, But Obi-Wan couldn’t allow this to continue. Not only was it wrong considering that they were on different sides of the war but Obi-Wan had just broken his vow of celibacy again. 


	12. Chapter 12

How could they act like saving Obi-Wan wasn’t a top priority? Like they couldn’t care that a member of the council had been kidnapped by the enemy and was enduring unspeakable pain just like his mother had before she died? Would Obi-Wan be broken before they ‘mercifully’ killed him?

“Why can’t we rescue him? What’s stopping us from storming wherever Obi-Wan is and taking him back?” He snarled at the council, he wouldn’t give up on Obi-Wan. Not when he had things to talk about, not when Obi-Wan and he had left so much unsaid over the years.

“Because Count Dooku is the one who took him, that means it’s highly possible that when we figure out where Obi-Wan is, it will be Serenno. Serenno is the hub of the Separatist and no doubt highly fortified against any attacks,” Windu said in a matter of fact tone that grated on Anakin’s nerves.

“So? If he’s there we should still rescue him!” Some of the Council members shook their heads and Windu closed his eyes like he couldn’t believe what Anakin had just uttered. 

“And what would you have us do? Sacrifice men to save one person, that’s hardly an acceptable loss to anyone Knight Skywalker. As much as I want Obi-Wan back, we have to think about what it would take to get him back if he is indeed on Serenno.” 

To save Obi-Wan should be a priority force above, would they really let Obi-Wan die at the hands of the enemy? 

“All this talk of where Master Kenobi is, but you reported the Count’s newfound strength. Should we not exercise caution since he is showing a new side to us?” Billaba asked as if that mattered! Who cared if Dooku had gotten stronger, in the end, he would lose because Anakin was stronger still. 

“He was able to defeat both Knight Skywalker and Master Kenobi, which was something he had not been able to do before, we should be cautious from here out about him,” Fisto said, his eyes downcast, obviously troubled by what he’d heard. Why should it matter when Obi-Wan’s life was at stake! 

They were all so willing to let Obi-Wan Die, none of them cared! Palpatine was right, they were all useless! He would save Obi-Wan no matter what they told him!

“This information to us thank you for bringing, convene and talk of our options we must... Hrmmm.”

Yoda was clearly dismissing him, but he was the one who had brought the news of Obi-Wan’s capture! He should be a part of the decision to get Obi-Wan! Anakin turned and left the Council chamber, rage boiling just below the surface. 

They weren’t going to save Obi-Wan, so that meant that he had to do it himself. No doubt he would get in trouble but, with Obi-Wan back to the order he doubted the punishment would be too harsh. After all, he had brought back a member of the council that had to count for something. 

He had to talk to Padme, had to warn her that it might take him some time to come back to her. That he would, in fact, come back to her as he always did and that he would bring Obi-Wan back with him.

How anyone would just leave Obi-Wan in the hands of Dooku was beyond him. Obi-Wan would be tortured and the count would no doubt attempt to get Obi-Wan to fall. If that happened, then Obi-Wan would be lost forever to them and they would end up with a powerful enemy...

Anakin felt the rage dissipate into despair. If Obi-Wan fell then they would have to kill him and he wasn’t sure he could do that to someone he had wronged so much. Obi-Wan might have gone about things in a way that forced them apart, but that didn’t mean Anakin would just give up on him.

Though, he’d already done that hadn’t he? He’d stopped trusting Obi-Wan, stopped believing that Obi-Wan had what was best for him in mind and would punish him for marrying Padme. But, when Obi-Wan found out he didn’t tell anyone what Anakin had done...

To believe that Obi-Wan was so Jedi as to condemn someone he had trained was foolish, Obi-Wan wasn’t the sort to do that kind of thing, he was more likely to ignore it. Anakin sighed, he knew that. Obi-Wan wasn’t someone who would give up other people’s secrets. 

Not when he hardly spoke of anything relating to emotions other than that Jedi should be able to control them. Obi-Wan was repressed, and yet his time with a lover had clearly changed something. He owed it to Obi-wan to get the man out safe and alive and convince him to meet with his lover again back with the tribe.

Obi-Wan deserved happiness and since the Count’s odd behavior, Anakin worried that the older man would hurt Obi-Wan, would somehow warp Obi-Wan and it would change Obi-Wan... Could make him fall. Not that he was really worried about that, no falling was more of his concern than Obi-Wan’s.

“Master?” Ahsoka looked worried, and why wouldn’t she? Her grandmaster had been kidnapped by a Sith Lord and the council in their oh so humble opinion were going to leave Obi-Wan in the man’s clutches. 

“Ahsoka.” She frowned at him, obviously, she could feel his irritation and he wasn’t going to deny how much the council’s opinions angered him. “The Council is deciding what to do right now.” 

She shook her head, “We’re going to get him aren’t we? I mean we can’t just leave him!” He nodded at her words, she was right. They were going to get him and there was no waiting for the council to make up their minds to forsake one of their own.

“Yeah, we’re getting him.” Ahsoka grinned and nodded, and they fell in step with each other. “We’ll have to gather a small assault group. It’s going to be difficult but not impossible to get him back, we’re going to use the stealth ship to do it too.” 

  
"Cody's awake too, I'm sure he'll be helpful in this too!" Ahsoka said it was good to hear that Dooku hadn't killed Cody. But, would Cody be battle-ready in time or ever again?

.


	13. Chapter 13

Dooku still seemed rather concerned, like he was still puzzling over the fact that Obi-Wan had told him no and honestly what had the man expected? Obi-Wan to spread his legs and enjoy becoming a lover of a former Jedi turned Sith? Of a man who had kidnapped him from the battlefield? And while yes he had in fact allowed Dooku to frip him again Obi-Wan had put a stop to it as well. 

“There are very few rooms in this place that are considered safe...However, I do not believe that you will be able to share the space.” That aroused Obi-Wan's interest in what Dooku could possibly mean.

“And that would be?” Dooku glanced at him, and was he imagining it or were Dooku’s cheeks tinged pink?

“My rooms.” Oh. Well, that, unfortunately, would be the obvious safe place, wouldn’t it? It also meant that Dooku wasn’t necessarily safe because he would no doubt be sleeping in the same bed as his prisoner. That also meant that Obi-Wan wasn’t exactly safe from Dooku either. The man was clearly attracted to him, in a manner that overwhelmed him. Why Dooku wanted Obi-Wan the way he did...It was beyond Obi-Wan, what had spurred someone who was well known to have a steady hand and a calm mind to act so differently? So, dare he say lustful? Was it because of the dark side or was there more going on that he didn’t know about?

At least Dooku had stopped when Obi-Wan had said no, and had acknowledged that while he might still want Obi-Wan sexually, that Obi-Wan might not feel the same. Though, that wasn’t a hundred percent truthful. Sex between them was explosive and felt so very good, and yet he couldn’t allow himself that because he had taken a vow of Celibacy how could he just toss it away again?

Simple. He couldn’t. “Obi-Wan, about what happened earlier. I apologize, seeing Andeddu so close to you, seeing the danger you were in shouldn’t have goaded me into behaving like a wild beast.” He’d been worried, that was understandable, but unacceptable.

“I took a vow of Celibacy, and I had to break it for diplomatic reasons. I told myself that I would refuse to break my vow again and tonight you made me break it.” Dooku nodded, but there was tension between them. Dooku would test his resolve. That Obi-Wan was certain of, he would just have to show Dooku how stubborn he could be. 

Dooku led him through an open doorway. An office, a giant green-tinted window making up one wall like the library on the other side of the building, a desk on a raised platform in front of it before Dooku walked towards a staircase Obi-Wan wanted to run but he knew better. After everything that had just happened he had no energy to try and escape now so he followed Dooku down a very narrow hallway into a rather spartan bedroom.

Another large window taking up the room. The bed would be big enough for them to not touch at least. Dooku took him past that towards a doorway, the door hissed open and he was led down a short flight of stairs into a beautiful space, the sound of running water caught his attention. Dooku had led him into a rather impressive bathing room. Plants and several beautiful statues dotted the room along with candles that flickered to life as they entered the room. An impressive show of skill from Dooku and another thing to worry about. 

A window this time not tinged green showed a moon shining lightly in a rapidly lighting sky, soft pinks and oranges just showing against inky darkness and snow gently falling outside. Below the window was a sunken bathtub and where the sound of running water was coming from. There was a single step in the red stone leading to the lip of the bathtub, four pillars flanking the bathtub along with a few decorative vases, a statue of a maiden with a vase stood over where water was flowing into the tub. 

That water created steam and this was a far more intimate setting then he was prepared for when Dooku began to drag him. “I’ll be in my office when you're finished, if not Esh-Baal will guide you.” and with that, the Count was leaving the room. Could he trust the Count not to burst back into the room, after his little outburst it was more than likely that he wouldn’t be seeing the Count for the rest of the morning.

He didn’t doubt that he smelled of fear sweat. Obi-Wan disrobed and entered the calming waters. It felt lovely, he leaned against the cool tile to look out the window, far below there was a cliff and below that a dark forest that glittered in the moonlight and the touches of a coming day thanks to the snow already trapped in branches. He must have dozed off because he started when a cold hand brushed his shoulder, a candle tumbling over on the tiles as he started.

“My apologies Councilor, It is not wise to fall asleep in the tub.” Esh-Baal. He flushed at the realization that once again he was nude in her presence. “I’ve brought food and drink, I figured this would be a relaxing place to eat while watching the snow.” She wasn’t wrong, that sounded nice to him.

“I would appreciate that.” She nodded and pointed out the plate she must have set on the edge of the tub, with a goblet sitting next to it before checking on him. She brought several towels to the edge of the tub and a bathrobe and bowed before exiting the room. There was an assortment of bread rolls with a reddish jam and a purplish jam, and nougat cream. The food was accompanied with a cup of Caff and a bright orange drink of some kind. Obi-Wan slid back to the window with his food and began to eat, he doubted that it would matter if he was dosed with something now. After his night and then extremely early morning, he doubted he would do much of anything but laze about where he was allowed to go.


	14. Chapter 14

When Obi-Wan finally managed to drag himself out of the bathroom dressed in a cream colored tunic and dark brown pants and what he could only guess were actually slippers because they were so soft on the inside. He found Esh-Baal sitting at what he assumed was Count Dooku’s desk.

“Don’t worry, he is more than aware that I am in his seat.” She said without looking up at him, he’d almost forgotten the collar around his neck. It wasn’t bulky like other inhibitors that he’d seen, so it was easy to forget other than the fact he couldn’t touch the force at all. 

“I believe you both had an idea of what to do with me during the day when Dooku has things he has to attend to?” Esh-Baal nodded and typed a few more things into the computer system before it shut down and smoothed down into the desk. That was a rather neat trick, moving so seamlessly into the desk. It would be hard for people to find it if they didn’t know it was there. 

“Yes, I was going to take you to the gardens first, then the secondary library Councilor.” She was the only one that called him that. Why was she the only one who called him that outside the order? Had she been a Jedi at some point, if he looked up her name in the system in the temple would he find a younger picture of her?

“It’s Obi-Wan.” Esh-Baal smiled and stood, stretching to loosen any tight muscles before she motioned him to follow her, he was confused by all the hallways. Why was it whenever he went to buildings that held wealthy families they had to be confusing? The lower they went the more life there was as well, yes there were droids not any more than a normal household however. 

“Life here goes on even though the war is raging, those of us who live in this household are aware that one day it is possible that we will be attacked thanks to our Count’s actions.” If there were a lot of people here then an Republic attack would see a great deal of death. If he could convince Dooku to give himself up or give up his master they might be able to avoid that…

Several people greeted them and Esh-Baal introduced him as Ben. He glanced at her and she smiled. “We haven’t told anyone about your presence and since you are not wearing your normal robes they will not suspect you are a Jedi.” Obi-Wan frowned, so that meant the only people who were actually watching him were Dooku and Esh-Baal...If he could get out of Esh-Baal’s sight he might be able to get away.

The gardens were lovely even with snow glittering in the sunlight, the cold was more refreshing than bothersome, he knew that would change the longer they were outside. “How did you meet Dooku?” Esh-Baal's face radiated love and amusement for a moment before her expression smoothed out.

“I was here the day he was born, I helped the midwife and his mother.” She looked like she was in her mid-twenties, early twenties…

“How are you so young still?” She tilted her head, lightly petting a flower they had stopped near.

“I was transformed by a Sith Ritual, I haven’t found much on it. But it has to be against one’s will for it to work apparently. Sith are truly an insidious lot.” That sounded like she disliked the Sith, even though he’d thought she was one.

“Aren’t you Sith?” Esh-Baal laughed and shook her head.

“To the Jedi yes, but Darth Bane killed so many lineages and I was never part of any Lineage anyway. So, to the Sith, I’m not Sith.” That actually didn’t mean that she wasn’t Sith. But, to be cast out by everyone like that had to be a lonely road… “Andeddu finds it amusing actually. He is more than likely going to stay a force ghost and I can never die. He told me he would haunt me for the rest of time.” 

Oh force, he’d heard that there were ways to pervert the Force. To gain immortality, using the dark side. But he’d never believed it to be true, here Esh-Baal was saying not only was it possible but that it had been done to her. She nodded to a couple who passed and they were on the move again.

“I believe it is time to get out of the cold, you're shivering.” He hadn’t even noticed, too enthralled by their conversation to notice the cold sneaking upon him. The warmth of the building felt unpleasant at first, the heat painful and Esh-Baal pulled aside a young man who had been walking by.

“Would you mind fetching warm cider and lunch for our guest Dres? We’ll be in the second library.” The man nodded and took off. Following Esh-Baal he wondered why she acted so kindly, he realized that Sith were, of course, people too but...But he had dealt with several Sith at this point and usually they were attempting to kill him. Obi-Wan didn’t doubt that Esh-Baal would contain him until Dooku showed up. He did doubt that she would attempt to murder him even though he was a Jedi, after all, he had Dooku’s and Andeddu’s attention and they would be displeased by his death.

The second library, while not as resplendent as the one he’d been in yesterday, was still quite beautiful, there were two doors leading into the room. He was unsure where the other door led but he didn’t want Esh-Baal getting suspicious of him if he attempted to peek out it so instead he settled for a book and sat in a chair that allowed him to keep an eye on both doors. Maybe if he was lucky he would have used the knowledge he gained by walking with Esh-Baal today and manage to actually escape.


	15. Chapter 15

A cool hand pressed against Obi-Wan’s forehead and he moaned at the feeling. It felt good, why was he so warm? “Feverish my lord. No doubt ill, I’ll fetch the Med-droid.” He grumbled at the loss of the cool hand and flinched away as a warmer hand pressed against his neck.

“Obi-Wan?” He looked up at Dooku who hovered worryingly close, would the man take advantage of him again? “You have a fever, Esh thinks you're sick. I have no doubt of that considering you weren’t wearing a coat when she took you outside..” 

He couldn’t afford to be sick in the hands of the enemy! He had to...He had to escape all of this, had to make it back to the war and keep his men alive...Even if he hadn’t been able to keep Cody alive. He had let his commander down, had allowed someone he cared so much about to be killed and it was his fault.

Hands brushed his face and he realized he was crying. This was overwhelming, his capture, the loss of someone dear to him, the fear that he wouldn’t be able to help those who would need him. “Obi-Wan, it’s alright.” Dooku’s voice was calm, he wondered how the man could be so gentle with him, and yet follow a Sith master intent on destroying the Jedi.

“My lord, you have a meeting you need to attend to. I will keep an eye on him.” Dooku moved away and that wonderful cold hand returned to his forehead, Esh-Baal smiled gently at him as Dooku moved away.

The next thing he knew was the jab of a needle in his neck, he flinched away but the needle was already long gone, a Geeaych-Seven moved away slightly and he realized Esh-Baal was asking it questions. “The patient will recover, there is no danger.” It was only a fever, of course, he wasn’t in danger. 

“There was the possibility of danger?” Esh-Baal asked the droid. No, of course, there hadn’t been any danger as it was a simple fever that wouldn't kill him. He was healthy enough, why would he have been in danger?

“It was possible that the fever would harm the child and create complications,” Geeaych-Seven said, but that was impossible, he wasn’t. There was no way that he...

“Wait, he’s pregnant?” Esh-Baal sounded suddenly unsettled. If it was true, then her lord. The count of Serenno had gotten him pregnant, he’d be carrying an Heir, would that make Esh-Baal treat him differently? 

“Yes, the Patient is currently pregnant.” The droid moved away and Obi-Wan felt those cool fingers glide through his hair, he knew she was trying to soothe him but it was only making him feel nervous.

“Did you know you were pregnant, Councilor?” He shook his head at that question, and how had he missed it? Apparently he’d been too late with the meds, and why hadn’t he been able to sense any life? 

“May I?” Her hand hovered over his navel, maybe she would discover that the droid was wrong. Obi-Wan nodded and she pressed her hand to him. She smiled lightly, joy reaching her eyes. “It has been a long time since I was able to feel a child growing. It’s healthy to boot.” 

So he was pregnant, that was why the creature had attacked him, the Drekavac? If it only attacked members of House Dooku, then it had been his child that the beast had reacted to and not him. How was he going to explain that to the Council, he had consented even if he hadn’t wanted to break his vow and now...Now he was carrying an enemy’s child.

“Does he know about this? Was there any worry about you becoming pregnant when you two?” That was not a conversation that he wanted to have with her, but he doubted that she would leave it alone. 

“I don’t think he knew I was part of the small percentage of males of my species that could become pregnant...But, when that creature that pretended to be a little girl attacked me he questioned if I was. It was the only sensible reason why it would attack someone, not of the family.”

Esh-Baal nodded. “And what would you do knowing now that you are carrying his child?” What would he do? What could he do?

“I don’t know what you mean.” She frowned at his words, and honestly what had she expected of him? He was their prisoner, he had no choices currently and finding out he was pregnant was worrying. When Esh-Baal told Dooku of the child, the man would no doubt hold on tighter to him, escape would become very difficult.

“Are you going to keep the child?” He flinched at the words, keep it? He was a Jedi, he couldn’t keep them. They would become an initiate if they were force sensitive and if not then they would be taken to an appropriate family. Though given the child was Dooku’s they might actually give the child to him if they were not force-sensitive.

“I can hardly do that. I’m a Jedi master, I shouldn’t have gotten pregnant in the first place.” Esh-Baal’s face darkened with his words. But, what did she expect him to say?

“So you’re just going to kill it? How-” He cut her off because that was not at all what he meant.

“No! Why would you even think that was what I meant? This child shouldn’t be killed! You asked me if I was going to keep it, I can’t do that. If they are force sensitive they will be a part of the order...Unaware of our relationship and if they are not force-sensitive it is possible that they could be sent here.”

He was getting a headache, this was just another thing he couldn’t do right. How had he managed to be a Jedi all these years when he was clearly not suited to it? As much as he wished to be a good Jedi he was always proving that he wasn’t...And add a child on top of that growing list. Well, he hoped that they would be a better Jedi than he ever had been.

Esh-Baal suddenly looked worried. “Are you...What if there was a choice for you to keep your child?” He didn’t have that choice, he was a Jedi first and foremost and that wouldn’t allow him to have his child in his life. He would be able to watch them from afar and he would never be able to take them as his padawan. 

It would be forbidden for him to do so as they were blood-related, he would know that he was one of their parents and even if he did manage to make them his padawan he would never be able to tell the child that.

“Why would you allow the order to take your child from you?” Tears slipped down his face, why would he allow them to, because that was the way of the Jedi order. Because he had made a mistake and would have to pay for it but the child wouldn’t have to. They wouldn’t have to know how much a failure he was and live with that knowledge.

“What else could I do? The order doesn’t allow attachment.” Esh-Baal sighed and gently wiped away his tears, but he was going to have to give up his child...There was nothing he could do to keep them with him, force. He’d just learned he had a child and was already attached. He couldn’t be and yet clearly he was already breaking code.

“My lord was going to release you, but you cannot be allowed to rejoin the fight pregnant as you are.” He didn’t disagree with that but he would have to all the same. But, there was a fire in the woman’s eyes that he didn’t feel great about.

“You can’t keep me here.” Esh-Baal snorted, eyes roaming him. He was still wearing the damned inhibitor he knew, but that wouldn’t stop him from escaping them.

“Why not? You were already captured, already unable to fight either of us without the force. Why would you put your child in danger like that, if you rejoin the fight what’s to say you don’t get your child killed?”

Obi-Wan didn’t want that, he didn’t want his child to die because he made yet another mistake. That would be why he would tell the council of his pregnancy, he wouldn’t be able to be on the field anymore but he would still find ways to be useful.

“I won’t stay.” Esh-Baal shook her head, eyes brimming with amusement.

“And I won’t let you leave.” He sat up a wave of dizziness taking him from the conversation for a moment. She steadied him, and he let the wave pass.

“You, are you going to tell him?” Because that was the only way she might be able to keep him here if they were both aware of his condition and the Count would no doubt have a rather strong reaction to having an heir.

“No. Why would I do that? That is your job, my dear.” Well, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about the Count freaking out about an heir if he didn’t know. “Though I believe I have a way to help you. You want to know what is happening with the war and to help your side, but I want you to give birth to a healthy child. There is a compromise there.” 

Was there though, because he was certain he knew what she was going to propose and it wouldn’t work. He wouldn’t be where he wanted to be and would be trapped in a house he had no business being in.

Esh-Baal sighed, “No matter what I say you’re going to ignore it aren’t you? Stubborn one aren’t you, as stubborn as your child’s father.” Yes, strangely enough, yes he was every bit as stubborn as Count Dooku.

“I don’t belong here madam, I belong with the order and I intend on making it back to them.” She snorted at his comment and waved a hand.

“Well, when you're better we will have another conversation about this topic. As it is you need to rest. I’ll bring you something to eat in a little bit, but for now, rest.” 

Before he could say anything she walked away, glancing around now very much awake he spotted a book on the nightstand. It hadn’t been there when he’d gone to bed with Dooku, Obi-Wan shivered. Maybe his fever had been the reason he’d been so warm last night? He hadn’t thought of that...He figured it was his body's reaction to watching Dooku strip out of his sleep clothes.

it was a rather plain-looking book, nothing on the spine or cover giving away what it was about. He picked it up and opened it to where a bookmark was. A picture of a drekavac mid-shift, this was a book of creatures!

He flicked through a few pages and was amazed at how many creatures Serenno had in its traditions, some were good and others horribly monstrous. Would his child grow up with these stories or would they grow to be Jedi? Would they ever find out their heritage, would they leave and take the mantle when Dooku passed on or?

He was going to have a child. A child that could very easily be force-sensitive like it’s parents, and if they were it was very possible that they would either make a fine Jedi or turn away from the order if they found out who they were related to. 

Would they be disgusted by him? Pity him? Tears caused his sight to go blurry as he thought of his own child, his own flesh and blood being disgusted by how weak he had been, believing him to be useless as a Jedi.

All he’d ever wanted was to be a Jedi, and he kept proving why he shouldn’t be, Qui-Gon had been right the first time. Qui-Gon should have kept denying Obi-Wan because he was not worthy of the title Jedi. 

He knew what some of the padawan’s called him, knew that it was so utterly wrong. Even Anakin had called him the perfect Jedi, though in a scathing way. Like it was something stupid to attempt to attain. He wished he had been a perfect Jedi, even knowing that nothing was perfect. Life just didn’t work like that, it was full of choices and sometimes you made bad choices.

Sometimes it was one bad choice versus an equally bad choice and the only thing you could do was choose the lesser of the two evils and deal with the clean up after the dust had settled.


	16. Chapter 16

Kix knew what they were doing was against the council’s wishes, Anakin had chosen to do this against what he’d been told and pulled some of his men with him on this suicide mission and really that was what it was, they were going to Serenno and it wasn’t likely that they would all come out of it alive.

But, they didn’t know what condition General Kenobi was in so he really had no choice but to follow and make sure that he was prepared for most of them if not all of them to die. Anakin didn’t seem to even acknowledge that some of his men were going to die. He seemed to think they would be able to get in and out without really much injury but he knew better and Anakin wouldn’t listen. 

This was just another bad decision he’d made. Kix should have told someone what his wayward lover was up to. He had thought...well it really didn’t matter what he’d thought. All that mattered was that he knew better now, Anakin had never been his. He’d been married the whole time to Senator Amidala and belonged with her. Kix was a clone, he wouldn’t have anyone like that and he shouldn’t have expected to ever have someone in his life like that.

He was going to die, the war would eventually end and all his brothers would be dead. They had no future and it was useless to try and make anything of it. He sighed and out of the corner of his eye saw Ahsoka look at him.

She wandered to him and sat down next to him. “I think I owe you an apology Kix.” She wasn’t the one who had lied to him, had made him feel like there was a possible future together. 

“If you’re going to apologize for what you told me then don’t. It was better I found out now rather than sometime later.” It was better after he’d found out...Well, he’d cut things off with Anakin. He wasn’t going to be part of an affair, he wasn’t going to get on Senator Amidala’s bad side just because her husband decided to be unfaithful.

“I still think I was horrible.” He closed his eyes, she felt bad for what had happened but it wasn’t her fault.

“I think that it was the best thing you could have done. He chose to keep the truth from me and really, in the long run, it was better for me to know the truth. You shouldn’t feel bad about telling the truth Commander.” 

She nibbled on her lip, she clearly had something more to say. He didn’t mind being someone she could lean on when she had things on her mind. “I have a rather odd question.” Kix nodded, eyes intent on his commander.

“Is it okay for a Jedi to fall in love with one of your vod? I mean, I know that you and my master...That it was a mess and you didn’t deserve to be treated that way, but do you think it would be acceptable if one could?”

She was rambling but he was pretty sure he had the gist of what she meant. “If it’s okay for you to like Rex?” She blinked and burst into laughter.

“Rexter? Oh, force that’s funny. No, I do like one of your Vod but not Rex, Rex is like a Vod to me.” 

Wait, she didn’t like Rex? Who did she like? “So if it’s not Rex?” She grinned brightly.

“You won’t believe it.” Naturally, he would, in fact, believe it if she told him so. Which one of his Vod did his beautiful and sweet Commander like? She could be fierce and she was loyal, but tempered by kindness and empathy. Any Vod would be lucky to have her at their side, but who did she interact with enough to possibly fall in love with?

“As long as it’s not Wolffe I think I would believe you.” She laughed again, eyes bright with amusement, causing him to smile back at her. He was glad at least to drain some of the tension on the ship. 

“Actually, it is a Commander.” But it wasn’t Wolffe which would have thrown him for a loop because he was pretty sure Wolffe would remain completely loyal and smitten with Plo Koon, even if he never told his General how he felt.

“Oh? Well, that’s a dangerous position. Have you told them how you feel?” She nodded at his words, so they knew about how she felt, did they tell her how they felt about it? “And what was his reaction?” She chuckled and her face turned somewhat red.

“Kote was surprised naturally, He thought that it was perhaps a tad unprofessional as well. But, we got to talking about why I felt the way I did and honestly we got a lot closer after that.” 

Kote! Holy shit, Cody and Ahsoka! “I’m not sure how I feel about that, Cody’s always been so straight-laced. Are you two negotiating or are you already in a relationship?” He was pretty sure she was turning brighter red.

“We’re still negotiating.” He must have scared her something terrible with his near-miss! She had even managed to act like it didn’t bother her to hear about Cody being injured and possibly not make it through!

“That has to be rough.” She frowned and let out a sigh. Those bright eyes dimmed slightly.

“I couldn’t think about what was happening with Cody when Anakin needed me and I could actually help my master. There was nothing I could do for Cody, I mean...I reached out with the force when he was in the bacta tank but, well that was all I could do.” 

If he could have had someone like Ahsoka to care the way she did for Cody...Maybe he wouldn’t feel the way he was currently. But, it was nice to know that someone cared for Cody at least, even if it was a little odd, and there was a bet that Cody and General Kenobi were together. Clearly that wasn’t the case!

“It’s a good thing he’s not here Commander, I don’t like our odds of getting out of this alive.” Ahsoka nodded, perhaps she agreed with him, it didn’t make this mission any easier though, because he’d already been worried about everyone. Now he had to worry about Cody’s reaction, if Cody lost Ahsoka what would he do?

“It’s like the only one who isn’t worried, is my master, he’s so focused on getting back Master Obi-Wan that he’s not really thinking this through, but I couldn’t just let him take all of you. I was afraid of what state Obi-Wan’s in, and what it might cost us to get him back.” 

She was as nervous as he was about this mission. “I hope that he hasn’t endured too much, I wish it was possible for him to not have been tortured...but he's with Count Dooku and I can’t see the Count being kind to him.” 

He was worried, General Kenobi was known for getting into and out of trouble, but even this was too much for the man. He had no way to escape and was with the leader of the Separatists. A man who had taken Anakin’s hand, who had attacked them on numerous occasions and if Kenobi had been tortured, what kind of damage had he sustained? 

No doubt force lighting would be used if he was very stubborn, but would the Count take limbs as well? How injured would Kenobi be when they found him and would they actually be able to move him? Would they manage to get out of the fortified castle that was the Count’s home?

“The force feels conflicted too, like something big is going to happen...but, I can’t tell if it’s good or not.” Most Jedi that he’d interacted with didn’t really talk about the force, but if the force was warning Ahsoka something was going to happen. Then he would do his best to protect who he could if that meant giving up his life he would do so.

“We’re ten minutes to the drop site,” Rex said, eyes roaming over the men and Ahsoka. He looked tense, but everyone did. This was not a mission they should have taken, someone should have tried to talk Anakin out of this insane plan.

They prepared for the landing, their little invisible ship had been useful to get here, but now they would be in plain sight and would have to manage to get inside the castle that General Kenobi was being held in. 

There was snow on the ground and the air was cold. That would be a hindrance to the mission, another thing they didn’t need to deal with but would have to. Thankfully they were very close to their entrance point, it took them less than twenty minutes to get into the castle through thick forest, there would be a spot where they were in the open but hopefully, that wouldn’t be what stopped them. If the mission was a success it shouldn’t take them more than that to get back out.

Depending on where Obi-Wan was located. They were going to start at the lowest level and then search upwards because honestly, what else could they do? They didn’t actually have anything more than a plan, they had no blueprints to this building so they were going in blind. Unless Anakin or Ahsoka got a bead on Kenobi, then they would be able to get to the general faster.

They didn’t get far before Anakin’s head twisted and he looked upward. “Obi-Wan’s this way, we have to go up.” That was good at least, Ahsoka was frowning and made him worried something was wrong, but what?

“It doesn’t feel like the Count is even here…” She said aloud and Anakin shrugged.

“It’s a good thing then that he’s distracted elsewhere.” But, Ahsoka had felt something in the force before. It wouldn’t be surprising if the Count managed to come home before they completed the mission.

They traveled down a long hallway, thankfully there were nitches they could hide in whenever a droid or a person came anywhere near them. So many near misses, so naturally, they would come across the one person they had been wanting to avoid.

Count Dooku stood with his lightsaber in one hand, the other folded over it, standing somewhat similar to the way they did at attention and calmly waiting in the middle of a crossway of hallways. He had known they were here, had to have given how not surprised he was acting.

“It was foolish to come here Skywalker.” Anakin snarled at the older man’s words and ignited his lightsaber. The count simply did nothing, that was unlike him, why wouldn’t he ignite his own lightsaber at the danger?

“Give Obi-Wan back!” Dooku snorted at Anakin’s words and shook his head. It wasn’t going to be that easy, it never could have. Anakin was clearly losing his temper and Ahsoka looked worried, it wasn’t odd for Anakin to lose his temper. But, honestly, they should have expected it in this matter.

“Leave, I will not return him.” The fact that Dooku would allow them to leave! A ruse perhaps to get them to turn their backs? There was only the Count, no droids were circling the man. None were behind them blocking them in. There was a good chance at least Ahsoka could make it out if she left right now.

Anakin rushed forward and crossed blades with the Count who had finally ignited his own lightsaber, his eyes utterly focused on Anakin. “Soka, run. At least one of us needs to escape.” She shook her head, it had been worth a try, they were all going to die as soon as the Count stopped Anakin!

Count Dooku knocked Anakin off of his feet, the others raised their rifles but there was no way to know if Anakin would get back up or the Count running him through. Anakin was up quickly and dodged another swipe of the Count’s red blade.

Fives let off a shot which the Count deflected only for Anakin to have the opening he needed to strike the Count.

“NO!” And suddenly General Kenobi was in the way, blocking Anakin’s blade from touching the Count. Anakin pulled back, but it was already too late. He had struck General Kenobi across the chest. The Count force pushed them all back down the hallway, but Kix got back up and rushed to General Kenobi’s side, throwing his blaster to the side. Dooku had gathered the general in his arms, clearly stricken by what had happened. There was no time for that as his knees hit the floor.

“I’m a medic!” He shouted and Dooku moved and allowed him to asset Kenobi’s injury. He pulled open the tunic Kenobi had been wearing and wanted to wince at the sight of ruined flesh. There was no way they were going to be able to move him like this, he would have to be placed in a bacta tank at least. Kenobi would probably have a really bad scar for the rest of his life even with a Bacta tank's healing properties. He was surprised Kenobi wasn’t dead, Anakin was lucky he’d been able to hold back most of that blow.

“He needs a bacta tank, it might be the only way he’ll survive this wound.” Dooku nodded and gathered General Kenobi into his arms.

“Leave before I regret it.” Kix didn’t need to be told twice. He turned away and rushed back to the others who had been hovering. 

“We have to go.” Anakin made like he was going to move towards the Count and Kenobi but there was nothing they could do so he grabbed onto Anakin. “We can’t bring him as injured as he is, we need to regroup.” 

Anakin tore away and stalked back the way they had come. They came across no droids this time and made it back to the ship in record time. But he could see how upset Anakin was, and the glares the man directed at him specifically. 

Kix huffed and moved away from everyone else. He had done what he could, it was better that they all made it out alive. He had expected all of them to die and yet here they all were, not even a scratch on them. But, Kenobi was in a bad way. Though something struck him odd about the situation.

Dooku had acted like he actually cared about Kenobi getting hurt and why would Kenobi protect the man? He had purposely jumped in front of Anakin’s saber, he had meant to protect the Count and that was an unsettling thought. Why would Kenobi protect his jailor, what was going on between the two?

It struck him, Anakin had been acting weird for a bit a couple of months back. Kix had wheedled it out of him in the end about a tribe that had forced their hand and made Kenobi a part of a fertility ritual.

Had Dooku found out about it and as Kenobi’s former Grandmaster knew about his celibacy...But, what would it matter to the count if Kenobi had been forced to participate in the ritual? Unless Dooku had to as well if he had gotten to the tribe at the same time to negotiate...

It didn’t make any sense, except for the way Dooku had held Kenobi as he lay on the floor with a lightsaber wound. The way his eyes had gone cold as a dead star, the air around them growing cold and yet the willingness to allow a clone near him to see how bad the General’s wound was.

Dooku clearly cared about Kenobi, though what was Kenobi’s stake in it? Why had he almost willingly given up his life for the Count? There were too many variables to know for sure what was going on unless he asked, and even then he probably wouldn’t get an answer anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

The clone medic literally could have been throwing his life away coming so close to him without a weapon but he was already checking Obi-Wan even as Dooku himself hovered over them. Skywalker had almost murdered his own master, had almost taken Obi-Wan from the living and that would have been quite the blow to the order. 

Why would the Council have ordained such an idiotic mission? Or had Skywalker simply gone rouge again? The Clone was certain that a bacta tank would do Obi-Wan some good, for that at least he was thankful that Esh-Baal had convinced him at the start of all this insanity to invest in one should he or someone he needed become injured enough to need one. 

He hoisted Obi-Wan into his arms mindful of the younger man’s injury, “ Leave before I regret it.” And he hurried away towards the medical suite, Obi-Wan was limp in his arms and fear raced through him. What if the clone had been wrong? What if Obi-Wan wasn’t going to make it?

Esh-Baal was waiting for him at the doors and held it open for him to pass through without fumbling with Obi-Wan and the door at the same time. Placing the man on the medical table, wanting more than anything to go after Skywalker for daring to break into his home and hurt what was his. 

They waited in silence as the droid worked on Obi-Wan, preparing him for the bacta tank. Why had Obi-Wan jumped in the way like that, as much as he was thankful for Obi-Wan protecting him...He was keeping Obi-Wan prisoner and so it was odd that Obi-Wan would put his life in danger like that for an enemy.

Even if said enemy was also someone he’d had sex with. Esh-Baal moved forward to help the droid place Obi-Wan in the tank and now time would tell how much Obi-Wan would heal from a lightsaber wound.

“My lord, the patient suffered from a fourth-degree burn. The bacta will take care of the wound, there will be scarring, however.”

Good news at least, he would have gone after Skywalker if he had killed Obi-Wan...But, he could tell his master that Skywalker had in fact killed Obi-Wan with his lightsaber. How would his master know any different after all? 

Dooku needed to plan. He had spoken at length with both Anddedu and Esh-Baal about his masters’ plan and they both agreed that Sidious was tricking him, that he would end up dead by the near the end of the war. Sidious had been grooming Skywalker no doubt for years and so he would be killed so that the rule of two would continue.

He needed to take his training more seriously, and he needed to keep Obi-Wan out of the way while he attempted to rectify what he had been doing so far. He was aware that he would never be a Jedi again and didn’t want to be, but the dark side wasn’t the whole answer and couldn’t be if he wanted Obi-Wan by his side.

He’d have to be crafty, convince Obi-Wan that there was a place at his side and that even though Obi-wan was a Jedi he could still have a lover...He could still have a home away from home when he needed it. 

“Good news my lord.” He nodded to Esh-Baal, but something still lingered on his mind as the Droid stayed in front of him.

“Is there more?” The droid nodded and proceeded to drop a bomb on him. For a moment his ears rang and his sight dimmed, that couldn’t be right. He couldn’t have heard the droid right, he would have to get his hearing checked out because Obi-Wan had said it wasn’t...But the Drekavac had attacked Obi-Wan hadn’t it, and it never attacked anyone outside of the family.

“My lord! Please, sit!” Hands firmly guided him into a chair and he sagged into it. He trembled with cold as he looked up at his most loyal servant, her eyes on him as he shook. She didn’t seem at all surprised about this, not in the least.

“How. How long have you known that Obi-Wan was carrying my child?” He watched her chest heave as she took a deep breath, her eyes hard but her hands trembling.

“Only a sennight my lord. Since he got sick, the droid made note of his pregnancy. Shocked Councilor Kenobi as well, he’d been under the impression that he hadn’t been pregnant...But, that means that he spent four months out on the battlefield unknowingly pregnant.”

Four months? Had it really only been four months since he and Obi-Wan had slept together in that tent in a little world that no one cared about anymore? Force above he was too old to have a child, let alone with Obi-Wan as young as he was!

What possessed Obi-Wan to throw not only his life but the life of their unborn child away like that just to protect him! He had been overly aware of how long he had already been alive and yet… Yet Obi-Wan had still almost died thanks to him and Skywalker.

“Esh, will the child live?” She nodded at his question and cupped his cheek, eyes going soft and a smile slowly forming on her face.

“You’ll see a child born, you will be a father my lord.” He pressed his face against her cool hand, he was going to be a father...He was going to have a child and perhaps he might be able to teach them everything he knew, not that Obi-Wan would necessarily allow that. 

Obi-Wan. He might not allow himself to keep the child, he might give it up to the Jedi order or if it wasn’t force-sensitive send it away. Their child would be force-sensitive; he knew that in his very bones.

“We have what five or six more months before the child would be born?” He asked and the Droid made a comment about it being in that zone. They would need to get ready for it if it was to stay with him, to stay on Serenno even if Obi-Wan wouldn’t.

“Esh, I need you to fix up the children’s room. If Obi-Wan will not keep our child I will.” Esh nodded and held out a hand as he stood, ready to catch him if he were to fall, but he was out of shock enough to stand, enough to plan his next move.


	18. Chapter 18

Kix was rather confused to get an invitation from Senator Amidala, what did Anakin’s wife want with him? Anakin was temple-bound and Ahsoka while not at fault was stuck in the temple too, though she could leave and had already gone to the barracks where she could interact with the men.

“Ah, Kix. Thank you for joining me on such short notice.” He nodded to Amidala, of course, Anakin had married this woman, she was beautiful and had a reputation for being a strong leader. What could he possibly offer that could compete with her, nothing. He was nothing compared to her.

“Think nothing of it, madam. It’s an honor.” He wanted to cringe at the words, it was an honor because she was a wonderful leader attempting to gain his brothers their freedom, hopefully, some of them actually managed to live after the war was over.

“Kix, please call me Padme. It would be silly if we weren’t on a first-name basis!” He frowned, he could feel the edges of his mouth turning down and Padme Amidala let out a little sigh.

“After all we share the love of a certain Jedi knight.” Had shared, and why did she act like it was actually sharing? Anakin had lied, had not told him that he was married to such a beautiful woman.

“No, Senator we did not.” She frowned at him and what did she expect him to say? To agree with her on that statement? Anakin had never and would never be his and he had been a fool to think otherwise.

A fool to believe he could ever catch the attention of such a wonderous man, a man who shouldn’t have ever looked at Kix. Who shouldn’t even be married in the first place and was breaking Jedi code by having married such a lovely woman.

“You think Anakin didn’t love you?” He snorted indelicately, of course, he hadn’t. He’d been nothing more than an easy lay when Anakin couldn’t come to his wife, what else could he have been? No matter how he’d bought it, how he’d felt special because Anakin had chosen him over any of his brothers and defying the Jedi order.

“Even if he had, he lied to me. He never told me he was already in a relationship, and why would he have loved me if he had you?” She blinked and her head jolted a little as her mouth fell open.

“Maybe because he loved your quick wit and your dedication to saving as many of your brothers as possible while even risking your own life. How colorfully you can tell a story or masterfully sooth Anakin or a brother when they’re having a panic attack.”

She wouldn’t know that if Anakin hadn’t told her those things. Why would Anakin have told her any of that? Why share stories about a man who was just a bed warmer? Kix bit his lower lip, eyes watering. That couldn’t...Why would have Anakin have told his wife about it?

Padme reached out and then paused if she was thinking better of it. She shouldn’t bother comforting him, it was his fault he’d allowed any of it to happen. Wanting after so long to have just one nice thing, and to learn that he’d never really had it…

It reminded him that he was going to die and would do so alone, having never had children and passing on nothing, just simply marching away and to be forgotten eventually.

“Kix, I’m sorry that Anakin is a tactless scoundrel...But, he was going to bring you here before you found out about our marriage. To tell you about it and allow you to meet me.” Why would he have done that? Anakin must have been lying to her too because there was no way that was ever something Anakin would have done.

“No, why would he do that?” Padme smiled sadly, eyes flicking away from him and she gestured for him to follow her but he didn’t budge, he was going to leave, there was no reason to stay any longer. She paused, slightly further away.

“Because I wanted to meet the man that caught Anakin’s eye. I wanted to get to know you and perhaps become friends if not lovers.” 

They were playing a sick game with him, and he wasn’t going to be a part of it. “I’d rather drink poison.” and he stormed away from her, he was done listening to lies, even if he cringed a little bit at the sound of her voice calling, asking for him to come back.

* * *

  
Anakin trembled in rage, how dare the council suspend him? Make him temple bound while Obi-Wan...He’d hurt Obi-Wan, was the older man even alive still? Anakin reached into the force for any sign of his former masters’ presence only to draw up empty.

It would be his fault for Obi-Wan’s death if he had caused that. Then what kind of fate awaited anyone who professed to care about him, what would happen to Padme...To Kix? Anakin flopped into a chair, Padme was right. He shouldn’t dwell on things he had no control over, and it was his fault that Obi-Wan was hurt and Kix had cut things off between them.

Everything was his fault these days. 

“Master?” Ahsoka looked worried and why wouldn’t she? She’d caught him in Obi-Wan’s room, in his bed of all places. He looked away, he didn’t want to see the disgust in her eyes or to even acknowledge her presence. Anakin started when he felt the bed dip behind him and her small body press against his back.

“I miss him too.” He felt like he had swallowed something wrong and it was stuck in his throat, a bitter taste clinging to the roof of his mouth and his eyes burning.

“It’s my fault if he’s dead.” Ahsoka gasped and her arms wrapped around his waist.

“No master, you didn’t know he would protect Count Dooku, I mean that’s so unlike him. Why would Obi-Wan have protected him? It makes no sense to me.” It didn’t make sense to him either, why had Obi-Wan jumped between them like that?


	19. Chapter 19

Ahsoka felt a terrible pain in her chest, how could this be?

“Your efforts to take back Master Kenobi failed and caused his life to be lost, Anakin Skywalker his murderer. I will not hesitate to kill Skywalker the next time I see him.” And the message was over. Her grandmaster was dead...Yoda sunk into his chair clearly distraught by the news, as well as several other Councilors. Ones she knew were friends with Obi-Wan, she still couldn’t believe it.

Anakin felt turbulent in their bond and she trembled at the strength of his anger and pain. “Padawan Tano please come forward.” Windu said calmly even though he was shaken by his friend's death. Plo sat up more as she came closer.

“You acted as best as you could in the circumstances, therefore we grant you the rank of Knight.” Shock ran through her. Why would they knight her when she failed so horribly? Obi-Wan was gone, his light forever with the force now... 

“I don’t understand Master...Why am I being knighted when Master Kenobi. When Master Kenobi has joined the force?” Windu let a shaky breath out, and gazed at her for a moment.

“Because under duress you managed to bring everyone back from an incursion to a sepertist planet, because even though you followed your master you warned the council of what was happening. Because of these characteristics and your dedication to this order that you are ready for the next step.” Plo Koon said, and Ahsoka glanced back at her master. 

“You deserve it snips.” Anakin said softly. He was so hurt but also so proud of her, it hurt to know they could never turn to Obi-Wan to help...Never banter with his quick wit. If they had just been a little quicker or Obi-Wan a little slower, his life might have continued.

“Knight Skywalker.” Windu said. Once more the gruff head of the order. She could feel Anakin’s sudden worry in the force as he stepped forward.

“You disobeyed a direct order from this Council. We have no choice but to banish you from this order.” A shockwave rippled around the room, how could they just banish Anakin!

“Masters please, please don’t banish Anakin!” Yoda frowned and shook his head.

“Too many times look away the council did. Broke many rules your master did, cannot look away anymore can we.” Too many how many did he break, what did her master do? Anakin snorted.

“You just want me gone now that Obi-Wan can’t put his two credits in.” Windu stood a snarl on his lips.

“Obi-Wan may have championed you Skywalker, but you would have broken his heart if he had known you were married to Amidala, that you were cavorting with a clone and that you had killed those who were frightened to kill your mother.” 

Anakin stepped back, clearly shocked by Windu’s words. “What?” Windu advanced on Anakin. 

“We have a reliable source that told us about your mother's death, who told us that maybe we should look closer at you and make sure that you don’t fall and what do we find? Death and destruction where you step. Obi-Wan was blind Skywalker, he loved you as one would a brother and you failed him.” 

That meant they should help him not turn him away! “I want to face my accuser, I deserve that much.” Windu sighed and nodded, from a hidden entrance Kix came forward. Kix, who Anakin had been seeing! Oh, force, Anakin would have told him things, and after their break up...Why wouldn’t Kix still be hurt? 

“Why? I told you those things in confidence. Why would you tell the council?” Anakin shouted at Kix who shook his head.

“Because you need help because what you told me was horrible and sad and I had no way of helping you through that. You need a mind healer and time to heal. You won’t get that time if you’re still a part of the order.” 

But how could he get that help if he wasn’t part of the order?

“So now I’m not part of the order, I’m still not going to a mind healer! I don’t need one!” Windu sighed and Anakin frowned at him, eyes wild and maybe Ahsoka was a little frightened by the look in Anakin’s eyes. The doors to the council room opened and Healer Vokara Che made her way into the room.

“I take it I came at a bad time?” Windu snorted.  
“You came at the perfect time actually. As always.” Che bowed and eyed everyone in the room.

“Masters, may I ask something?” Yoda nodded and Ahsoka took a moment to gather herself. If she could word it right, maybe she could save things? Maybe they would understand? “If Skyguy sees a mind healer...would there be a way for him to rejoin the order? If his mind is in need of healing then there’s a possibility that once he’s better he could still be a Jedi?”

Healer Che looked stunned, maybe slightly horrified. “If Knight Skywalker needs a mind healer whatever he did to cause this Council to banish him may have not been by choice! The mind is a complicated thing and actions taken under the influence of whichever hurt cannot be the reason someone is condemned.”

Then there was hope! There was hope that Sky guy could still be a part of the order! Yoda let out a little hum.

“Redeemed you believe he may be? Hrrmmm.” Che sighed, her eyes wandering to Anakin. Who looked a little more hopeful.

“It’s possible depending on the trauma and the actions he took under that trauma One of our mind healers would be better to ask that question to.”


	20. Chapter 20

This was Obi-Wan’s chance! He could get out of here, it would hurt. He didn’t doubt that but with both Esh-Baal and Dooku not near him for once he might be able to escape and get back to the order. Obi-Wan winced and gently explored the bandages over his chest, hopefully, he wouldn’t pass out attempting to escape.

He glanced around the hallway, he hadn’t been aware of a medical center in the castle. At least that had been a blessing for him, Anakin's horror had been palpable even though he was locked away from the force. Kix hadn’t been wrong to leave him behind, it still hurt but there was no way that they would have been able to carry him and fight off Dooku at the same time and he would have chased them down.

A waft of cold made him pause, was there a nearby door that led outside? That couldn’t be, how far down was the medical center? He darted to a doorway and into the room. If he wasn’t very high it could be an open doorway but it was more likely Andeddu moving about. Obi-Wan glanced around the darkroom, an empty bedroom, and made it to the window. Yes, it had been Andeddu he was far too high up the castle for it to have been anything else.

“Hasn’t anyone told you it’s rude to try and run away?” He froze at the voice behind him, turning he spotted Andeddu who looked so amused. This wasn’t good, Obi-Wan was alone and injured...What would Andeddu do to him before anyone found them? The cold was starting to consume him again as it had the first time they had seen each other. At this rate, he had no doubt that Andeddu would either kill him or attempt to turn him and that would only shatter his mind. He wasn’t going to fall no matter what the Sith tried to do to him! 

Andeddu was suddenly in his face and grabbed him, throwing him across the room to crash into a wall. Obi-Wan scrambled to get back up only to be pressed down with the force where he had landed. “I believe I will enjoy this, it has been a long time since I’ve indulged in such a beautiful being.” What was Andeddu going to do to him? He struggled even though Obi-Wan knew he wouldn't be able to escape Andeddu’s hold. Obi-Wan gasped as a cold hand pressed against his wound, Andeddu let out a chuckle and continued to press against the wound. Obi-Wan cried out in agony and Andeddu finally stopped pressing.

“I wasn’t lying when I said you would make a beautiful Sith. But to make a true Sith you have to shatter them. Dooku will never understand that, but you? You already know what it is to be shattered and remade.” 

What was he even babbling about? Obi-Wan was never going to be a dark side puppet! Hadn’t he proved that time and time again, he would simply prove it to Andeddu as he had to the council over the years.

“Anakin almost killed you, you were so scared. So scared that you would die by his blade but really you were scared that you would never see your child born rather than your own life… Forget them, you could do so much more without them.”

He wasn’t going to give up on his child! He wouldn’t leave Anakin alone if he could help it!

“Kriff off Andeddu! I won’t fall!” 

Obi-Wan let out a broken scream as Andeddu hit his chest, fire spilling from his wound. Cold hands roamed his body as he fought against the pain that radiated, attempting to consume him. Obi-Wan gasped as cold fingers scrapped across his legs. Andeddu was stripping him! He howled as he tried to fight the force that held him down.

“Come now you are weak against me, what could you possibly do with an Inhibitor around your neck? Let this happen little Jedi.” No, no this wasn’t happening. Obi-Wan screamed, he couldn’t escape on his own but maybe someone would hear his scream, and Esh-Baal and Dooku would save him.

“No one will hear you, these rooms are for those who need rest after being injured. They are soundproofed, you will only lose your voice.” No. No, why would they be soundproofed? Those healing had to get away to get help when they needed it. Obi-Wan struggled to move, he needed to find the device they had to be using to alert the droids to a problem with a patient. 

Andeddu’s hands ghosted over Obi-Wan’s privates, acid burned its way up Obi-Wan's throat. He didn’t want this, He reached out trying to touch the force as Andeddu assaulted him. Something snapped as Andeddu pressed fingers inside of him and he felt the force rushing into him, letting out a scream he pushed Andeddu away with the force. 

“Aw such a good little Jedi, just admit it you are too weak to beat me, too weak to say no to Dooku. You want to open your legs for him don’t you?” The Sith let out a laugh and circled him, waiting for his next move. He felt so powerful, the force rushing through his veins. 

“I will not allow you to hurt me anymore!” Andeddu wasn’t smiling anymore, Obi-Wan pushed Andeddu and the force ghost stumbled. A snarl on his lips as he looked back at Obi-Wan, but he was done being pushed around by this force ghost. Obi-Wan was never going to be hurt by this damned being ever again.

Obi-Wan grinned, Andeddu wasn’t going to forget this any time soon. Grabbing Andeddu with the force he squeezed for a moment before the window shattered and he threw the spirit as hard as he could. He felt so much better now that he could use the force again. Pulling on his pants he looked out the window, he judged the distance and jumped, using the force to guide him truly. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, the cold fogging around his face. Where did he go from here? He would have to get away from the planet if he wanted to escape Andeddu and Dooku. Obi-Wan grinned, no doubt Dooku and Esh-Baal would have felt his burst of power and Andeddu had to be biding his time waiting to strike from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a taste of the chaos coming...


	21. Chapter 21

A wave of the force washed over Dooku, a tremor rocking through his body, The dark side laughing gleefully and Dooku didn’t understand its joy because there were not many darksiders on Serenno and certainly none who were that strong. He had been working on governmental documents and Esh-Baal had just left to fetch him tea. She hurried into the room and stood at attention awaiting his orders.

That amount of power… That usually signified someone either fighting for their life or a newly awoken darksider. But, of his staff, there were no other force sensitives strong as Esh-Baal or him, and the force sensitives he did tend to work with were not allowed into his home. He hadn’t wanted to run the risk of a darksider attempting to get into his graces only to attempt to murder him assuming that if they managed to kill him they would become stronger.

“I will check on Obi-Wan and you need to scout out where that power is coming from.” Esh-Baal nodded and left the room in a whirl of skirts, he would not allow any darksider close to Obi-Wan if he could help it.

Dooku quickly set his paperwork in the locked drawer he used for them and made his way to medical. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary as he headed towards medical until he hit a wave of dark energy emanating from one of the healing rooms. He paused with disquiet whispering in his ear before continuing to medical, he was fairly certain now that Obi-Wan was gone but he had to check. Had to know if the darkness he had felt extended to the medical room where Obi-Wan had been healing, he shouldn’t have been moving around.

Obi-Wan’s wound had still been too fresh even with time spent in the bacta tank. The medical droids had believed that it would take at least another sennight for Obi-Wan to fully heal. As long as he didn’t agitate his wound, Dooku had agreed because he knew just how deadly a lightsaber strike was, even if someone pulled away from their intended victim. Obi-Wan would bear that scar for the rest of his life and no doubt feel pain from it for the foreseeable future. 

He’s correct and Obi-Wan is gone. The droids insist that they don’t understand how he managed to get away from them, but Dooku has a theory about how Obi-Wan managed to getaway. He strolls back to the room he’d felt the darkness coming from, a room that had no business emanating that much dark side power. 

The window was shattered and there were signs of a struggle, ripped bedding, and what seemed like a burst of the force that had rocked everything askew breaking things...Had Sidious figured out the ruse and sent an assassin after Obi-Wan? Because it looked like Obi-Wan fought with someone, finally managing to get the Inhibitor off. Dooku picked it up off of the bed, it looked like it had been melted off rather than torn…

This didn’t add up. Where had Obi-Wan gone? He wouldn’t have been able to go far considering how injured he was unless he had tapped into the force and was now attempting to escape...That unfortunately made too much sense, He’d seen what Obi-Wan was capable of at the edges of his endurance and this would be hardly the worse wound he’d run with. At least he had been well-rested and fed before whatever scuffle he had been in.

That would give Obi-Wan an edge at least, but Dooku had to find him and quickly. Who knew what was lurking out there waiting to harm Obi-Wan as he made a bid for freedom if that was indeed what was happening. As much as he couldn’t allow Obi-Wan to be hurt he was also worried about what this jaunt might do to their child, Obi-Wan was four nearly five months along with their child practically speaking at the halfway mark at least for a woman, he was unsure of male pregnancy and how much it was like female pregnancy. They should be somewhat comparable at least, but he’d never had to deal with this before.

His comm chirped and Esh-Baal sounded out of breath. “Dooku, he’s at the hanger.” Before he could answer there was a crackle like lightning, Esh-Baal’s pained scream, and the comm cut out. She could have only been talking of Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan didn’t use force Lightning so that meant there was a darksider on the premises and gunning for Obi-Wan no doubt. Dooku rushed forward and out of the window, wind whipping around his body as he fell, the force guiding him down. He angled himself towards the hanger bay, Dooku wouldn’t reach it this way but he would get close. Close enough perhaps to help Esh-Baal and Obi-Wan chase or kill off the intruder. Dooku rolled as he hit the ground, the force would protect him but only from so much.

Entering the dark hanger Dooku reached out with the force looking for Esh-Baal and Obi-Wan before taking off again towards where he felt Esh-Baal and a powerful darksider, where was Obi-Wan? He couldn’t feel the younger man, and the way the darkside crackled around him didn’t help matters.

Esh-Baal lay on the ground, her body still twitching from the shock that had been administered to her body, but Dooku hadn’t been expecting Obi-Wan who was standing over Esh-Baal, her lightsaber in his hands. Glowing crimson across the young man’s face, Esh-Baal in no condition to protect herself.

Because now it was clear to him….Obi-Wan...Had fallen? How was that possible, Dooku was frozen. Because how could Obi-Wan fall so quickly, it was so unlike Obi-Wan to be swayed and to the dark side preposterous, and yet here they were. Obi-Wan was exuding so much Darkside energy that it crackled around them in the form of black lighting, as a freshly made darksider would when awoken...

“I won’t go back, I won’t ever go back. I’m not a prisoner any longer, you can’t hold me here to give birth to a child I don’t want!”

Obi-Wan...what would that do to the child residing inside of him? Obi-Wan glanced up, his eyes once a beautiful blue-green had turned fiery orange. As much as Dooku had wanted Obi-Wan fallen and by his side, this wasn’t what he wanted. He’d wanted Obi-Wan as an equal, a partner. 

Obi-Wan sneered at him and Dooku trembled at the pure hatred in those corrupted eyes. “Obi-Wan.” The younger man snorted and took several steps towards Dooku, confident, beautiful, and oh so deadly. Obi-Wan would use his fledgling powers as a darksider to try and overwhelm Dooku. It was what every new darksider did, what every newborn Sith did. Because the darkside was consuming them, feeding them so much power that it was driving that person mad as it was already apparent in Obi-Wan.

If Dooku could beat Obi-Wan he might be able to save the young man from the darkside, because this was not the way Obi-Wan should have been. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a powerful man yes, but also loyal, compassionate, kind, and would die before he became the kind of monster that would kill a child. This wasn’t Obi-Wan, this was a phantom of what he could have been if he had been born and never joined the Jedi Order if he had never been given the tools to be of the light rather than the shadows. Dooku would have to beat Obi-Wan if he had any hope of bringing the young man he cared for back, shifting into a fighting stance he waited patiently. 

“You won’t win against me, Count. I am not holding back anymore, Anakin isn’t in my way here. I will kill you this time.” Obi-Wan said with so much malice and conviction that Dooku felt a jolt of fear, Obi-Wan hadn’t ever acted like he had wanted to kill him before…

“You would kill me? Would you also kill our child? Esh-Baal, everyone in my home?” Because he was afraid that Obi-Wan in the state he was in would do all those things, the closest Dooku had ever felt someone that powerful in the dark side was Sidious...Only Sidious felt like an arctic wind, whereas Obi-Wan felt like a vivid and blinding bolt of lightning, the scent of burning ozone and rain, unwavering in its intensity. 

“Tell me who your master is and I’ll kill you swiftly.” That wasn’t unexpected as it should have been, the confidence in his stance told Dooku that Obi-Wan believed what he was saying.


	22. Chapter 22

Dooku seemed confident, but that meant so little now that Obi-Wan had so much power at his fingertips. Esh-Baal the supposed Immortal had fallen so easily to his force lightning, no wonder Dooku used it, it was exhilarating and sent a zing of power through his body. He’d never felt so powerful before and nothing would get in his way now.

Obi-Wan smirked at Dooku, the man wouldn’t be able to beat him as he was now and then he would be able to get rid of the intruder in his body, he didn’t have to give birth to Dooku’s heir once he killed the older man. Then he would return to the order and lead the war against whoever was Dooku’s master, he would kill that master!

Obi-Wan darted forward using the force to propel him even faster towards Dooku who deflected his borrowed blade. Dooku looked defiant, but there was nothing this man could do against him now. He’d already sullied Obi-Wan, confused his feelings but with Dooku dead, he wouldn’t be so confused. So conflicted with his duty to the order and the abomination that Dooku had planted inside of him.

The galvanic crackle of their blades rang through the hanger, Dooku’s eyes were going the bright red of his Darkside power. He still wouldn’t be strong enough to beat Obi-Wan, no one would be ever again. He would be free to do as he wished, no one to push him around, to guilt him, or to trick him. Obi-Wan slipped through Dooku’s guard and landed a glancing blow before the Count was backing off, twisting out of a full blow out of a blow that could have crippled Dooku. 

“Don’t you see? I’m unstoppable Darth Tyranus! You and your master will die by my hand!” Dooku snarled and circled Obi-Wan, obviously looking for an opening to attack. 

“No Obi-Wan. Only Sith deal in absolutes like that and you're not Sith, so please don’t listen to the Darkside. It’s whispering empty promises to you and I know you're better than to listen to falsehoods like that.” Of course, he wasn’t Sith, why would Dooku say that to him? He was a Jedi, so what if he killed Dooku? That was the Jedi’s job, to kill the Sith. The Sith had to die and he would make sure of it!

“I don’t know what you mean.” And Obi-Wan lashed out again, Dooku blocking him and twisting his blade attempting to disarm Obi-Wan but he knew that trick and simply moved with the motion and thrust his blade forward where the Count had been but a moment before, he snarled and dodged the older man when he moved in to land a hit on Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan was already moving to block the blow and redirecting it to the side.

Dooku grunted when Obi-Wan planted his fist into the man’s gut and before he could strike with his lightsaber Dooku was pressing inwards to his advantage since he was bigger. Attempting to use his height and weight to his advantage to overwhelm Obi-Wan, Dooku dropped his saber as he grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist that held Esh-Baal’s lightsaber. Obi-Wan scrabbled at his wrist trying to pry Dooku’s grip loose, crying out when the man tightened his hold to the point that Obi-Wan was sure he felt and heard his bones grinding together. Dooku used his other hand to wrap something around Obi-Wan’s neck, choking him.

A surge of force-lightning caused Obi-Wan to scream in agony as the force was ripped away from him again, the lightsaber falling out of his weakening grip. He trembled in Dooku’s arms as he was gently lowered to the ground, the electricity died out in his nerves and he let out a cry as he moved his head to look at Dooku. Pain arching down the back of his neck where Dooku must have struck him.

“I’m sorry Obi-Wan, you left me no choice.” What did that mean? What had Dooku done to him? Why couldn’t he touch the force again? Obi-Wan lifted a shaky hand to his neck and found the coolness of his inhibitor once more around his throat. He’d been so easily beaten, how could he have allowed Dooku so close? Of course, the man would have his inhibitor, of course, he would use it against Obi-Wan.

“I hate you.” Obi-Wan hissed at his captor and Dooku frowned down at him. What did Dooku expect? For Obi-Wan to fall in love with Dooku, to happily give birth to the child inside of him? He couldn’t do those things, the rules of the Order were clear. Don’t become attached, don’t have anything that could distract you from your duty, and that went doubly so for Obi-Wan because he was already prone to attachment.

“I’m sorry,” Dooku said before moving towards Esh-Baal’s lightsaber and clipping it to his belt before he walked over to the downed woman. She had tried to convince him to come back, she had told him there was something wrong with him...But, all he had known was that she was trying to trick him. That he was a prisoner and she had to be lying to him because there was no way he had been falling. He wasn’t weak, no matter how many times people told Obi-Wan that he was... 

“My lord? I He… Obi-Wan where?” She was disoriented and Dooku let out a breath, clearly thankful that she wasn’t dead. Dooku picked Esh-Baal up and moved back to Obi-Wan. Using the force to levitate him and made his way back into the main building. There were servants clustered around the entrance bloodless faces and worried twittering, a few of them took Esh-Baal from Dooku, the man pulled Obi-Wan out of the air. Cradling him as they made their way to the medbay following those who had Esh-Baal.

“You almost killed her. She wouldn’t have tried to physically stop you from leaving, what happened?” Dooku said, cold fury clear in every word. Did he really care about Esh-Baal that much to be angry that she had almost died? Why would he even care, she was nothing more than a tool wasn’t she?

“She tried to stop me.” That was all he could say, because really why had he tried to kill her? Just knocking her out would have given him the opportunity to get away but instead, he had used force lighting on her, and then Dooku had shown up...What was going on here? What had they done to him to warp him like that? Was all the darkness driving him mad, was that why he had almost killed the woman? 


End file.
